You Are Mine Forever
by TheClover1212
Summary: Zero still heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname one day? UNBETA-ED, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**REMINDER:** When I state '**REWRITE'**, that doesn't mean that I fixed everything so as usual, sorry for all mistakes in here. I just added some new part since I think it's kinda short for each chapter for this fic. So, please read again from chapter one. Thank you!_

_**A/N:**_ _Hai! Just wanna tell you guys, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Sorry for all mistakes in here and please ignore it since I know I'm really bad at grammar, tense, verbs and etc._

_**Title: You Are Mine Forever**_

_**Rating:**_ _M_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname X Zero, one-sided Zero X Kain._

_**Warning:**_ _OOC, UNBETA-ED._

_**Summary:**_ _Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname? _

_Here We Go!_

_*~* KZ *~*_

**Chapter One:**

_At the school field…_

"Phew... It's really hot today... I think I will go to sauna today" sighed Kiriyuu Zero.

His right hand immediately unbuttoned few of his uniform's buttons near his neck showing off his hidden milky skin. He used his left hand to wipe off the sweat that trickled all over his forehead. Feeling uncomfortable with the forming sweat all over his body, he quickly reached for his bottle of water from the bench and poured it on top of his head not caring of himself getting wet because of his action. His wet shirt was attached all over his body showing off his slim figure to many people who was passing by and then drank the small amount of water left inside the bottle completely oblivious to people who were staring at him with lust in their eyes.

In his school, Kuriyuu Zero was known as a sex goddess for a guy to most of the students and teachers there. Having a face slightly feminine, attractive, beautiful silver hair, innocently amethyst eyes that made people even more drawn to him and kissable plump lips of his with slim waist that many girl wished they had, and the height of 180cm can even made even straight guy to fall in love with him and worst, some people wanted to have their own ways with him. Unaware to Zero, even his slightest movement can made so many people to have this urge to own him to their point of insanity.

Luckily he had Takiyama Kaito; his best friend ever since his childhood. Kaito always helped him when every time trouble occurred. Having such best friend, Zero felt really grateful and indebted from every Kaito's help from deep inside his heart. But, to have Kaito who helping him always made him feel that his existence was a burden to his best friend. Not wanting to cause any more trouble toward his best friend anymore, he made up his mind to learn self-defense. What he didn't know was that from the moment he learned self-defense, he was going to experience his very first love and heartbroken. He snapped out from his thought when he heard someone screaming his name from behind. He turned around only to find his best friend, Takiyama Kaito who was running toward him with his cheeky smile on his face.

"Zero-chan!" screamed Kaito at him excitedly.

Behind Kaito was Akatsuki Kain; Kaito's lover and was also Zero's self-defense teacher. Kain was three years older than both him and Kaito. Zero took a quick glance at Kain and felt his heart have been ripped apart when he saw Kain smile lovingly at Kaito who was completely clueless at his best friend's sudden tension in front of him. That's right; Zero was in love with his self-defense teacher for awhile now. Sadly, his love already been rejected straight away after he confessed. The ultimate reason was that Kain already in love with his best friend, Kaito for who knows how long.

Kain was already in love with Kaito long before Zero introduced both of them together. It really hurt so much when he saw _LOVE_ in Kain's eyes while looking at Kaito when they were first introduce to each other. Not only that, it seemed that Kaito was also had been harbouring the same feeling toward his self-defence teacher judging from his shy reaction on that day. The unavoidable truth was, Zero already confessed to Kain about his feeling but was rejected. Not What worst, he also found out that the main reason why Kain getting close to him in the first place when he first started learning self-defense was so he could approach Kaito easily. But, how could he be angry with Kain, the guy he was fall in love with? Instead, he just smiled and told him '_it's okay, I'll get over it soon...'_

Off course, Kaito didn't know a damn thing about this since Kain had begged him not to tell his lover about everything after both of them became couple. It had been two years since they been together and Zero was still single, alone.

"Hei guys, what are you doing here? I thought the class is already over earlier before so why you still here?" asked Zero a bit confuse.

Kaito handed his best friend a small towel. Smiling in gratitude, he took the towel and used it to wipe off the sweat on his forehead. Now, Zero was able to suppress his emotion whenever he was in the presence of both of them. However, what about his inner feelings?

"Wanna join us? There is a new karaoke center just open today and we want to try it out so, will you come?" Kaito asked eagerly, ignoring the question Zero had asked before.

"Nah... I'm going somewhere else today, sorry Kaito" Zero lied smoothly.

Kain, who was quiet during the whole conversation, gave Zero a carton of orange juice he just took out from his bag pack. Zero murmured thanks with a shy smile and took it from Kain's hand quickly.

"But it's your our last day of school today before holiday, we already invite everyone in our class to the karaoke centre, please come Zero!" Kaito begged using his famous puppy face.

"Nope, I'm not going. Also, your puppy face things will not work at me so quit it, you know what people might do to me there, don't you? I'm just trying to save my life here..." Zero laughed at Kaito's childish behaviour.

No wonder many people including boys too also would fall in love with his best friend, he always helped people who needed help, smiled sweetly, and he even knew how to interact with people and so on. He really envied his best friend so much since he was the shy type of guy.

"Mou... Okay then, but I'm not letting you go on second day of holiday, we're going on the vacation trip on that day, I already tell auntie and she said okay" Kaito smirked playfully.

He then immediately went to his boyfriend's side and took a hold on Kain's right hand gently. Seeing that lovely sight really made Zero wanted to cry but he chose to ignore it. He knew that he couldn't win against Kaito.

"Fine then" sulked Zero.

"You can't win against me, Zero!" teased Kaito playfully.

"Well, better go now, just say hello to everyone for me, okay?" asked Zero before he left. _I know, I already lost, Kaito….._

Before he left, he approached Kaito and pecked him on his left cheek and Kaito also did the same. Since they were so close to each other, they always kissed each other on cheek and still did that now a _'see you tomorrow' _kiss. Half of his way from both of them, he quietly turned around and witnessed a very heart-breaking sight between those two. Both of them were engaged in a passionate kiss just like what lovers do. Quickly, he turned back and walked away from that sight as fast as his legs could.

He knew that if he still standing there, he might breakdown and he didn't want that to happen at all especially in front of his very own best friend.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_At locker room…_

Finally arrive, Zero carefully opened the door and went in. But before he went inside, he looked around his surrounding making sure that he was the only one left. Lately, whenever he was alone, someone always tried to do something _**'naughty'**_ to him but he was able to defend himself away from them with the help of his self-defence that he learned from Kain. Only one think he didn't dare to forget; that was there will always be someone stronger than him. Seeing that he was the only person left, Zero sighed in relief.

_'Phew, no perverts today...'_ thought Zero with a relief smile.

He made his way toward his locker where all his stuff is located. As he was busied getting his stuff out from the locker, Zero didn't notice someone was already making his way behind him. Zero who was still wearing his wet shirt that fully attached all over his body was completely oblivious to noticed that his current condition right now made the person behind him aroused. Before he could reach for his dry clothes inside, he was harshly pinned against his locker with two strong arms on each side. Zero forced himself to turn around, only for him to meet with two pair of crimson eyes that were staring intently close at him even though he still couldn't see this person's face clearly. For some reason, this mysterious guy made his heartbeat beats faster.

"Wh-what do you want?" stuttered Zero fearfully.

Smirking slightly, this mysterious guy lowered his face toward Zero's pale neck and nuzzled against the collarbone. As if teasing Zero, he slowly licked it and nibbled at one part which made Zero blurt out a small moan.

"Kiriyuu Zero… Zero… " The mysterious guy murmured huskily against his neck. Zero shuddered a bit when he felt this guy's warmth breath blowing over his neck.

'_Such a husky voice…..NO! Stop thinking that….' _thought Zero and shook his head trying to shrugged his thought away from his mind.

"Let me go!" Zero screamed as he started to struggle.

Unfortunately to Zero, this guy was really damn strong. He quickly grabbed both of Zero's hand tightly and pinned it above his head completely ignoring his capture hissed in pain. Feeling so pissed off, Zero immediately looked up since this guy is taller than him and almost wanted to cast a glare but failed. He stunned a bit once he finally saw this person's face clearly. He was so handsome. No, handsome wasn't good enough to describe the person in front of him. He was simply beautiful with brown slightly curly hair, his unusually pale skin and his unique crimson eyes holding so many emotions right now. His crimson eyes seemed to be mesmerized Zero to the point he was completely unaware of his current situation right now.

Zero couldn't stop himself from admiring the person in front of him. Without thinking, he managed to free his right hand from this mysterious guy's tight grip and slowly placed it on this guy's face. Zero let his finger trailed on this guy's lips, amazed with its softness. Using his free hand, this guy reached for Zero's right hand and kissed it on the wrist which earned a small trace of blush from his prey. Letting go of his prey's hand, he slowly minimized the distance between them and wrapped his arm around Zero's slim waist bringing him closer toward this mysterious guy. Zero unconsciously wrapped his right hand around this person's neck as if trying to balanced himself from falling down. This person's face was already an inch from his face.

'Call me Kaname….Kuran Kaname" Kaname murmured seductively which made Zero shivered at the huskiness of his voice.

Before Zero could even say a word, this person's lips were already on his. Completely stunned, he just stood there letting Kaname kissed him. But then, he started to struggle when he felt Kaname trying to force his tongue inside his mouth. He tried to push Kaname away from him but failed. Instead, the grip on his hand and waist became tighter than before. The kiss became more intense and aggressive. Sensing that Zero won't let him enter, he bit Zero's lower lips harshly and as a result, it bled. Zero gasped at the pain which made Kaname easily to shove his tongue inside. Greedily, he tasted every part inside Zero's mouth.

Feeling Kaname's tongue moving inside him tasting whatever he could find, Zero let out a moan and tried to fight it. Feeling even a slightest response from Zero, Kaname smirked between their kiss. Their tongue swirled together fighting for dominance which Kaname won at last.

"St…sto…p…" struggled Zero between their kisses.

Kaname chose to ignore his plea completely. Instead, he began sucking Zero's tongue with passion. Moans and groans could be heard between both of them. Saliva trailed down to their chin as the kiss became more aggresive. This action made Zero completely give up his struggle. He just let Kaname do whatever he want since Zero found himself enjoying what Kaname was doing right now. He couldn't refuse anything. All he could think of, that Kaname was so warm. He really liked it when Kaname's warm body embraced him just like a lover would do. Zero never had a lover before and was still a virgin. He could feel his heartbeat became faster than usual and utterly confused by it. He never felt this hazard feeling like this with Kain before but why did it happened to this Kaname guy instead.

"Kana…..me…." moaned Zero between their heated kisses.

Satisfied with his sudden action, Kaname pulled back, both were panting slightly from the kiss and rested their forehead together. None were complaining about their action just now. Zero just realized what he had done and blushed hard to even think of it. Kaname pecked his lips of a second before letting his capture free. Taking a step back, he finally could see clearly the adorably tempting sight of Zero which almost gave him hard on. Instead, he just smiled at the sight.

When he noticed Kaname's smile, Zero couldn't look at him any longer so he lowered his face, trying to hide his blushing face from Kaname. He didn't have any idea why he was acting like this and he badly didn't want to know. Before he left the scene, he slowly came closer to Zero and whispered something which made Zero stunned with the statement. Smirking, he walked away leaving a really red stunning Zero behind. He felt himself blush deeply red from what Kaname whispered just now. Little did he know that his entire life will change after meeting this mysterious guy named Kuran Kaname.

"_You will be mine body and soul forever and I am not and will not going to let you, remember that…."_ whispered Kaname huskily.

He then licked Zero's earlobe before he left making him shuddered either in fear or pleasure. What he knew is that he needed to avoid this Kaname guy at all costs.

**-To Be Continued-**

_Finally Chapter One Rewrite is done. Hope you all will like it. I know I added and changed some parts but I just hope this new version really okay. I read this fic again and I was like what? So, I decided to rewrite it back again but I might change some scene too._

_Pretty please just ignore the mistakes here, thank you!_

_Lastly,_

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's another Rewrite chapter. I might add something here so hope you will like it. Sorry again for all grammar mistakes since I'm really bad at it. Just like I told you before, I didn't fix this and other chapters so I'm sure you will find so many errors here and just please ignore it. Thank you!_

_**Title: You Are Mine Forever**_

_**Rating:**_ _M_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname X Zero, one-sided Zero X Kain._

_**Warning:**_ _OOC, __**UNBETA-ED.**_

_**Summary:**_ _Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname?_

_***~* KZ *~* **_

**Chapter 2**

Strolling along the hallway to the place where he just parked his car, Kaname kept on thinking of what happen just now. All he could think of was Kiriyuu Zero. The silver-haired guy with amethyst eyes that caught his most attention from the first moment he laid his crimson eyes on him. His mind seemed to be far away and all he could think of was _his_ Zero. Having Zero within his embrace really felt so right to him. Zero's sweet scent almost drove him insane which made him want to have his own way at Zero. Not only that, once he kissed Zero, Kaname liked this feeling he had on Zero especially his kiss knowing that was Zero's first kiss. He liked how delectable and arousing their kisses just now. Now for sure that he needed Zero now and forever.

But what really caught this attention just now was Zero's slim figure. His wet shirt attached perfectly together over his slightly slender frame. It really made Kaname turned on. He could see the small shape of Zero's nipple underneath his wet shirt. He almost wanted to taste off those sinful buds in his mouth. Seeing that arousing sight before him just now almost made him think as if Zero was inviting him to do whatever he wanted to do to his body. Also, he almost lost control of himself when he saw that sexy sight of Zero but he had to refrained himself from pouncing his prey. He loved it when Zero was staring at him with those innocently amethyst eyes of his when he trapped Zero against him. His beloved Kiriyuu Zero. _His Zero_. Zero was his from the first moment Zero caught his attention.

Still thinking of Zero, he almost didn't realize that he just passed by the place where he parked his car. He laughed at his stupidity as he realized it just now. Smiling slightly, Kaname made his way toward his vehicle. Lazily, he unlocked his car door and opened it. Before he could even get inside, his phone rang. Sighing, he answered it straight away not bothering himself to find out who called him since he already knew it was his beloved sister, Kuran Yuuki.

"What do you want now,Yuki?" Kaname asked his beloved sister, Kuran Yuuki. Instead, he heard a small giggle from her.

"Mou… can't I call my big brother? By the way, you seem to know how to kiss just now! And the sound from that kiss really, how should I say it? Hmm… well, that was totally hot!" teased Yuki playfully. If Kaname was drinking right now, he might choke out its content.

"WHAT? How do you know about that" Kaname asked, blushing hard.

How did his sister know about the kiss just now? He was positive that he and Zero was the only two left at that time. He even checked all the surrounding making sure that no one was there when he was about to make his move toward his beloved Zero. So, there was absolutely impossible for Yuki to be there. He always watched Zero from a far but never made his move but just now, Zero looked so totally _irresistable_. That's why he couldn't fight himself anymore. He needed to taste Zero even just a little bit or to be precisely just a peck. But he didn't know that it turned out to be a full make out session between them. Off course, Kaname didn't care anymore at where he was and just continued their make out session.

"I was only passing by when I saw you and Zero kissing or should I say making out in the locker room, and phew….. That was HOT!" squealed Yuki just like a rabid fangirl. The truth was that Yuki already knew about his love life or should I say, his long time crush and his first love, Kiriyuu Zero but never exactly meet in person.

"Please don't tell me you been following me around" sighed Kaname.

No matter how much he loved his only little sister, sometimes he thinks she was a bit annoying. But his only weakness toward his beloved sister was that he couldn't stay angry at Yuki for so long since she is the only family left for him. Both of his parents died in car crash accident and left both of them alone.

"What do you mean by that? I just saw you follow tailing Zero from behind to the locker room which makes me feel so curious about that. As a yaoi fangirl, I have to spy on you, dear brother but the result didn't disappoint me when I saw you two like that. I wish I brought along my camera at that time!" squealed Yuki on the phone.

Hearing that, Kaname just laughed. He already knew from before that Yuki was a big fan of Yaoi. When he told his sister about his secret crush, Yuki was beyond happy and urged him to confess his feeling to the person that stole his heart. Yuki also said something about Yaoi but he couldn't remember it at all and decided to just ignore it. Yuki was also in relationship for two years already with his best friend, Hanabusa Aidou.

"When are you going home?" asked Kaname after a while.

"I can't, I'll be staying at Sayori's house for tonight. We need to finish our assignment since the dateline is tomorrow. Oh, got to go now! Sweet kiss, Love you! And one more thing, don't go overboard, that's all for now" replied Yuki hurriedly and cut off the call after that. Kaname felt confuse of what Yuki was talking about 'don't go overboard' but instead, he just shrugged it off. He went inside his car and drove off to the front gate of the school. Once he reached there, he stopped the car and waited outside, leaning his body against the gate waiting for Zero to come out knowing that Zero hadn't leave the school ground.

Unknown to both of them, Kaname and Zero were one of the last year students this year before graduation day which is on the fifth day after holiday. Even though they were in the same school, they never actually get meet or even talking to each other as if any of them never went to school there. Maybe for Zero, but for Kaname, he always watched Zero from everywhere, from every angle he could find. He also knew that Zero was in love with his best friend's lover and self-defense teacher, Akatsuki Kain. That statement really made him feel so jealous and frustrated but he won't give up. He will just have to make sure that Zero will fall in love with him one day. Only him, Zero will choose to fall in love with and will give in to him.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_Still iniside the locker room…._

Still blushing deeply red, Zero couldn't stop thinking about the kiss just now. He still couldn't believe that he let someone he just met a few minutes ago kissed him. That Kaname guy even used his tongue when they kissed. He didn't even know who this person is in his entire life. What he really couldn't understand is that why he felt entirely different when he was that close to Kaname at that time. His heartbeat beat faster than usual. He felt warm all of the sudden and not to mention a bit aroused. He trembled all over his body when Kaname whispered so close to his ear. This action made him fully irresistible towards Kaname. Without Zero even realizing it, he wanted and craved more of this person's touch.

Kaname's husky voice at the same time made him temptingly arouse.

Taking a deep breath trying to make his nervousness to disappeared, he quickly grabbed his bag pack and went outside. He looked around cautiously for anyone and sighed in relief when no one was there. He then immediately made his way towards the school gate and almost passing by Kaname's car but stopped his track when he heard a soft chuckle from behind. Stiffened a bit, Zero slowly turned around only to see Kaname already in front of him with his playful smirk on his face. Afraid mixed with excitement, Zero stepped back at the same time with Kaname took every step forward until his back met the gate and Kaname was so close to him.

_What is he doing here_, Zero absolutely didn't want to know.

All he could think of is that he needed to get away from here. Zero let out a surprise gasp when he felt Kaname's right arm crept around his waist pulling him even closer to Kaname. Kaname could feel how rapid Zero's heartbeat is and he really enjoyed seeing Zero like this. Even though he really wanted to stay away from this Kaname guy, Zero just stood there like a statue letting Kaname embraced him tightly from behind. Not only that, when Kaname buried his face against his neck, Zero wanted him to do something that he, himself couldn't describe what is it exactly he wanted Kaname to do. He just let some stranger he just met embrace him like that and didn't do anything at all. His mind was suddenly empty.

Kaname slowly nuzzled his face at the left side of Zero's neck with fondness and nibbled at one part which made Zero let out a small whimper. Amused by that cute sound, he went even further by bit it teasingly. Unable to control himself, Zero moaned. The arousing sound from Zero that Kaname have been fantasize in his dream lately really made Kaname craving for more but he was forced to restrain himself. Once again, he buried his face against Zero's neck and breath in the sweet lavender scent from there. He admitted himself that he loved everything of Kiriyuu Zero especially this lavender scent that made him gone wild. Before he could have his own way at Zero, he really needed to get Zero's love and trust first.

"We meet again, Zero. I'm sure you really like my _treatment_, aren't you?" whispered Kaname huskily to his ear. He tightened his hold at Zero's slim waist in case Zero trying to push him away.

"Wh-what do you mean by that damn treatment? It's sexual harassment! Let me go now!" yelled Zero and started to struggle within Kaname's tight hold. He will not give in this time and he won't let kaname win.

"Sexual harassment? I would love to but not right now. Maybe one day and when that day comes, I 'm sure you will enjoy every second I did that to you and you will beg for more." smirked Kaname playfully. He felt really amused when he saw Zero blushing so hard and began struggling against his hold.

"Wh-what are you saying? You pervert! Let me go this instant! I hate you!" yelled Zero frantically.

Kaname stiffened a bit when he heard the three words coming out from Zero's mouth. He let go of his capture and just stood there not moving an inch looking to the ground. As for Zero, for some reason he couldn't move away. After a few second, Kaname slowly raised his head and stared at him coldly. _Did he do something wrong?_ Promptly, he backed away from Kaname when he saw a dark smirk slowly appeared on his face. Somehow, it felt so different and his whole body started to tremble in fear. Kaname who was still standing there but his predatory eyes observed Zero every movement.

"Soon you will be mine and I will make sure that will happen whether you like it or not. So, don't even bother to try running away. You want to know why? It's because I will find you even if it takes forever. Once I find you, I'll never let you go away from my side even if I have to lock you away from everyone." stated Kaname darkly.

Every word from Kaname made Zero trembling in fear. He didn't know what to say and just stayed quiet. Kaname leaned down and pecked Zeros lips before he left which made Zero flinch a bit. Satisfied at Zero's reaction when he did that, he made his way to his car and went inside. Both of them just stared with each other before Kaname drove away. One filled with confusion, fear and the other filled with determination, love and most of all, Lust.

Once Kaname's car was out of sight, he sighed in relief. He thought Kaname is going to do something horrible toward him at that time. Did he just hear a threat from Kaname? Is it some sort of warning? Or is he just joking around? Zero didn't know about that but surely he said that, Kaname looked so serious. His eyes stared at his whole body as if Kaname want to- no! He didn't want to think that about. Thinking of that really made him shuddered in fear. Not wanting to be at the place that reminded him of Kaname, he quickly left the place. He needed to be in the place where he thinks he's safe. That would be his home.

It only took about 15 minutes for Zero to arrive at his house. Hurriedly, he then reached his door key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. Once inside, he locked the door since he is the only one who's living in this house and rushed straight away to his room. Zero threw away his bag pack on the other side and made his way toward his bed and curled himself there. At last, Zero able to let his guard down as he was inside his bedroom. Letting one of his fingers to trace his lips where he had been kissed just now. He remembered what Kaname's lips on his. It was his first kiss. NO! He forced his brain to think of something else other than that. He hated Kaname right now but why he can't stop thinking about him. He tried to think something or someone else in his mind.

'_Kain…. Kain, Kain… Kain… Kaname…. Kaname….. Kana… WHAT? What the heck am I thinking of that perverted guy? Stop thinking about this freak! Nope! I don't like him, not like him, not like him, like him, like him, love him…. LOVE? No! I just met him today, there's no way I could fall in love with him so easily, nope….. Must be the stress here….. Yup! It's the stress!' _thought Zero confusedly.

Thinking that he able to convince himself with that thought, he let out a relief smile. He's in love with Akatsuki Kain, not Kuran Kaname. There's no way he could've easily find love with someone else especially with someone he just met. But why he felt so relax within Kaname's embrace? For some reason, that statement made him blush deeply red. As he kept thinking of what happened just now, Zero slowly drifted off to sleep. While he was sleeping, all he could dream of is about the mysterious guy with crimson eyes called Kuran Kaname. And it's the most _**pleasant**_ dream he ever had…

Somewhere in the mansion far away from Zero's house, Kuran Kaname who is holding a picture of the silver-haired guy he just encountered at school and slowly brought the picture forward and kissed it briefly. Smirking darkly, he can't wait to meet Zero tomorrow and he _WILL_ start his seduction toward his beloved.

"Here we go…. It's going to be interesting from tomorrow onwards. Kiriyuu Zero, you're not going anywhere without me by your side whether you like it or not." thought Kaname darkly.

-To Be Continued-

_Finally it's done! Hope you guys will like it. I know you might spot so many mistakes in here but please ignore it, Thank you. :D _

_Lastly,_

_Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's another Rewrite chapter so hope you guys will like it. I added something new here *blush* I know it's a bit lemony but since I put this story in rated-M, might as well include something like that. *cough* :D Sorry again for all mistakes in here._

_Here we go!_

_**Title: You Are Mine Forever**_

_**Rating:**_ _M_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname X Zero, one-sided Zero X Kain._

_**Warning:**_ _a bit smut,_ _OOC, UNBETA-ED._

_**Summary:**_ _Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname? _

_*~* KZ *~*_

_Chapter 3:_

_**-In Zero's dream-**_

_Pale hand leisurely trailed down toward his pants and unzipped it. His breath hitched when that pale hand clutched his semi-hard cock in a tight grip. Wanting to give this person in front of him more space between his legs, Zero spread both of his legs wider. This mysterious person let out an amused chuckle as he went forward and licked at the side of his cock teasingly which he earned a surprise gasp from him. Zero let out a small moan when he felt this person rubbed teasingly at the tip of his now hardening cock. The anxiety of pleasure was really too much for him to handle. _

"_Tell me what you want, my love? Do you want to suck it or not? Tell me" murmured this person seductively. He let his other hand to play with Zero's now hard bud as his other hand kept on stroking his target below. Tears kept on coming out as he moaned when this person started pumping his shaft at slow pace. It drove him crazy when he desperately needed his release._

"_Please, let me cum inside your mouth!" pleaded Zero desperately. He wanted to feel his own cock inside this person's sinful mouth right now, giving him the most pleasurable blow job he ever experience in his whole life. He was almost reached his peak when this person just had to ask him that dirty yet arousing question._

_Satisfied with the answer, this person engulfed Zero's whole length inside his mouth and growled at the thickness of the cock. He could feel it twitched a bit once it was fully inside his mouth. Zero groaned in ecstasy at the warmness for this person's mouth. He began giving Zero the most pleasurable blowjob in Zeros life. Bobbing his head back and forth while his eyes looking at Zero's ecstasy face, he chewed slightly Zero's cock which made Zero let out a lusty moan. Zero arched his head back and clutched the bed sheet tightly at the sexual treatment. Sweat began to form as the speed below increased. Finally, Zero reached its limit and let out a small whimper. The person who's giving Zero a blowjob sucked the hardened length quite possessively and growled at the sudden thickness of it as he felt Zero about to have his release. This action made Zero fully climaxed inside that person's mouth. Off course, the person below him welcomed his release and drank all of it and pulled back, letting out Zeros now limp cock from his mouth. He then leaned upward and kissed Zero fully on the lips making Zero taste his own cum. He pulled back and rested their forehead together._

"_I love you, Zero"_

"_Love you too, Kaname…"_

_**-End of the dream-**_

As if he had been startled, Zero finally wide awake. He was panting slightly because of his erotic dream just now. In his dream, Kaname was giving him a blowjob and he really enjoyed it. What's worse is that his bed sheet is drenched with his cum and some sticky substance and he was still hard. Still on his bed, Zero's left hand reached for his hardened arousal and started to stroke it back and forth thinking of Kaname's body grinding against him. He imagined himself being touched by someone else. Subconsciously, he was thinking of Kaname. It was too much pleasure that he started to moan loudly while pleasuring his self, using his very own hand down there. He gripped the bed sheet using his free hand tightly as he stroked his cock at faster pace.

"Kaname!" gasped Zero as he climaxed.

He then released his cums all over his hand, drenching all over his stomach and bed sheet. Realizing he just did something he never done it before, Zero blushed deeply red. He just touched himself while thinking of this Kaname guy, not Kain. Also, the worst part is that he cummed while screaming Kaname's name. Shaking his head in denial, he quickly got up and dashed to the bathroom, cleaning himself thoroughly. As he finishes taking his bath, he went out gloriously naked and made his way toward the wardrobe and took out his school uniform.

Once he finishes dressing up, he grabbed his bag pack and dashed out not bothering to change the bed sheet. He didn't want to see the evidence of him pleasuring his own body on the bed sheet right now. All the way to his school, he couldn't stop my mind from thinking of his dream just now. He just met Kaname yesterday and now, he somehow dreamt of this guy giving him a blowjob not to mention his mouth was really skillful. Crap! His face was already deeply red thinking of it. He felt so uncomfortable _down_ there already.

"That pervert! Why do I have to be dreaming about him? That freak, stupid, idiot, sexy, handsome- huh? What? Stop thinking of him like that!" yelled Zero to himself. Kaname might be handsome, mysterious, and sexy, have such a husky voice but he also is a pervert, insane!

_*~* KZ *~*_

_**At School….**_

Zero shook himself out from his thought as he finally arrived in front of the school gate and looked around before he went in. Sensing only a few students arrived early, he felt a bit of disappointment. He didn't know why he felt like that. It's like he'd been waiting for someone but whom he had no any idea at all. Cautiously, he made his way toward his classroom knowing a few of the students who was early staring at him with lust no matter what gender. As he safely arrived to his class, Zero quickly took the back seat and started doing his own work ignoring one or two of his classmate observing him as if they wanted to _**eat**_ him. What he didn't expect is that today will going to be _**interesting**_ for someone.

A few minutes later, many students arrived, crowding the class. All seats were already taken except for the seat next to Zero. It was empty ever since on the first day. Every time someone wanted to sit next to him, the teacher was completely against it without telling them especially him a specific reason. All Zero knew about this classmate of his is that he still '_outstation'_? Zero knew the person who _**owned **_the seat next to him was a guy. Well, the teacher told him that small information only but who cares anyway. It's not like he cared anyway. Zero just a bit curious, that's all.

The school bell rang. The last one to come was the teacher. For some reason, Zero suddenly felt so excited, scared mixed with nervousness. He kept on staring at the front door as if waiting for someone to come in. Unfortunately, whatever he's thinking right now became reality. A guy taller than him with brown curly hair down to his shoulder with his crimson eyes staring at him with lust in his eyes as he stood in front of the class wearing the school uniform. It was him, Kuran Kaname. Slowly, a smirk appeared on his face as Kaname stared at him.

_What is he doing here? He can't be…. _Zero quickly hid his blushing face with a book pretending to read it.

"Listen everyone, this is Kuran Kaname. Finally, he's here to join us. As you know, his seat is at the back which I prevent you from sitting there. Okay, so please get along with each other. Kaname, now take your seat now." said the teacher with a warm smile which reminded Kaname of his late mother.

Kaname then made his way to the back and took a seat next to Zero who is trying hard to ignore his presence. Lesson start, as usual Zero's uttermost attention was on the whiteboard seriously. Kaname for once, was feeling so pissed off when Zero ignored him fully. Suddenly an idea came across his mind and he planned to use it now. Smirking teasingly, he let his left hand crawled toward Zero's crotch and groped it playfully.

Zero stiffened a bit when he felt a _naughty_ activity down there. He casted a glare at Kaname but his glare didn't have any effect on Kaname. Instead, Kaname moved even further by undid the zip and brought out Zero limp length and started to stroke it slowly. Suddenly, his dream just now come across his mind and for some reason, Zero flushed a bit at the sexual treatment. Satisfied with Zero's reaction, Kaname leaned forward and whispered into Zero's earlobe.

"Zero, do you like it? It's fun doing this inside the classroom while the teacher is in front of us right now. I wish I can do more." murmured Kaname huskily at Zero.

Zero's length sprang to life once he heard that. He had to bit his lips tightly to hold the urge to moan loudly as Kaname began his teasing down there at faster pace. His whole body seemed to react so badly against Kaname's touch. Zero whimpered quietly as Kaname continued pumping his cock playfully and pinched harshly at the tip of his hardened arousal, Zero blurted out a single moan but grateful when the teacher didn't hear it.

"Yours so big but mine is ever bigger, you know? I would love to put it deep inside you one day" whispered Kaname seductively against his ear and nibbled a bit there. Zero shuddered at the intense treatment and quickly slapped away Kaname's left hand down there and zipped back his pants. Once he done that, he dashed out of the class without even asking the permission from the teacher leaving an amused Kaname sitting there licking Zero's pre-cum on his hand quietly and yet fondly.

_**At the gym….**_

Zeron ran quickly toward the gym know there will be no one there at the time like this. As he arrived at the gym, he went in and made his way toward the gym's toilet to take care of his hard on. He was still hard from before when Kaname touched him down there. Not only that, it's almost the same as his erotic dream in the morning just now. Kaname skillful hand sure knew how to make him react like this. As he arrived outside the toilet, he stopped his track. A certain noise can be heard from the inside. Someone is having a sex inside. That must be crazy. Who would do such a thing at the time like this? He stiffened in surprise when he heard the voice he comes to know in his life for a long time. It's Takiyama Kaito and Akatsuki kain's voices.

"Kain, Faster! Harder! Ah, right there!" moaned Kaito in ecstasy.

"You like this, don't you? Having my cock pounding deep inside you from behind and you, moaning like a bitch, you really enjoy this, don't you?" teased Kain as he kept on thrusting inside Kaito's tight hole.

Bracing himself for the worst, Zero quietly opened the door a little bit, enough for him to see what's inside. The scene in front of him made Zero hurt so badly. He felt pain aching deep inside his heart. Unaware of someone watching him, Kain continued thrusting his huge cock deep inside Kaito's tight hole from behind while his best friend kept on moaning in pleasure being thrust from behind, sexually abusing his tight hole. Both of them was completely oblivious that they had hurt someone close to them badly. Slowly, each drop of tear came out and Zero didn't even realize that.

As the tears keep coming out, someone embraced him from behind. Subconsciously, he leaned against it. How can someone's touch feel so warm like this? He really felt grateful that this person behind him trying to comfort him as if this person knew that he really needed someone right now. Somehow, he knew who this person is. It was Kuran Kaname but he didn't care right now. Sighing, Kaname picked Zero up in bridal style and went to the locker room outside which is located outside the gym. Once they reached there, Kaname went inside after he surveyed the surrounding to make sure no one was there. Gently, he laid Zero down on the couch next to the door and straddled him. Bringing his face closer toward his Zero, he kissed both of Zero's teary closed eyes.

"Zero, please don't cry" whispered Kaname hoarsely. He made a very good decision to follow Zero from behind just now or else, his Zero will suffered the pain alone. It really hurts him to see Zero crying like this.

"Ka-kaname" cried Zero at last. Tears kept coming out all over his beautiful face. As for Kaname, he never had seen someone crying so beautifully in his entire life.

"It's okay. Just let it all out" soothed Kaname softly.

As for Zero, he couldn't hold it much longer and finally shed tears. He quickly buried his teary face against Kaname's chest pulling Kaname even closer to him with his hand clutched at Kaname school uniform tightly as he choked a sob. Seeing Zero like this made Kaname wanted to kill that Akatsuki guy.

_Is he really being so selfish for trying to have Zero all for himself? Is it too much to ask for? _

"Just please stop thinking about him anymore. He's not worth it. Just think of someone else for now. I don't care who that person might be. Just stop crying, it's too much for me." pleaded Kaname for once. He never begged or pleaded at someone in his entire life before.

"Who?" asked Zero, plainly confused

"Anyone you want" replied Kaname with his husky voice. Kaname knew that he _**WILL**_ restraint his jealousy if Zero really thinking someone else other than him right now. Kaname felt so confused when Zero kept on staring at him after that. Feeling Zero's soft cheeks, he stared back again at Zero. The words that came out from Zero's mouth made him stunned in surprise.

"Make me forget now, Kaname" blurted Zero out with a trace of pink of his wet cheeks. Zero looked so cute and adorable in front of Kaname's auburn eyes right now. He was asked to make Zero forget- Eh, did he heard correctly? Did Zero just ask him to make him forget that earlier incident?

"Wh-what?" stuttered Kaname for a sec.

"I said make me forget NOW!" pouted Zero and grabbed Kaname's uniform collar, pulling him forward and smashed their lips together in a kiss.

Kaname stunned a bit when their lips locked together. Getting no response from Kaname, Zero bit Kaname's lower lips harshly which made Kaname snapped out. As he regained himself, Kaname kissed back. He shoved his tongue inside Zero's mouth which Zero opened willingly. He explored the inside greedily, tasting every part he could. Their tongue swirled around together for dominance that both of them seek out. Zero let out a single moan when Kaname bit his tongue and sucked it soon after. Slowly letting his hand wrapped around Kaname's neck, Zero started to kiss back with same force. Letting out a pleasurable groan, Kaname's hand crept down to Zero's pants and was about to unzipped it when Zero pulled back from their make-out session. He stared down at Zero and the sight really made him hard already. His object of addiction was gasping from the lack of air. His lips bruise a bit as both of their saliva from the kiss just now trailed down to his chin. Also, with that irresistible blush formed on Zero's face already made him arouse.

"Please not now." murmured Zero with his hoarse voice.

He knew that Kaname already turned on and he could feel himself too. But, all he wanted is to give his all including his virginity to someone he fall in love with and loves him back. He was still confused over his feeling toward Kaname but he was sure that he still loved Kain. However, why he felt so different when he was with Kaname than when he was with Kain? He wanted more of Kaname, more of his touch unconsciously. Even his whole body reacted to Kaname's simple touch. He can't just fall in love with Kaname if they only just met yesterday.

"I know. I'll wait until you finally realized your feeling toward me." replied Kaname huskily, He then pecked on Zero's lips before resting their forehead together.

"Thank you, Kaname." answered Zero shyly. He still isn't used to this intimacy but he felt relax against it.

"You're mine, Zero. Always mine" whispered Kaname with a hint of possessiveness. But, that didn't go unnoticed by Zero. He knew that once he gets involved with Kaname, there will be no turning back. Subconsciously deep down in his heart, he agreed on what Kaname just said.

_I'm yours….._

Yes. He will wait until Zero willingly gives in to him. Zero will be his alone.

Soon. Once it happens, he will never let Zero go any longer.

-To Be Continued-

_Yeay! It's finally finished! There's a bit of smut in this chapter and I was totally enjoy writing this! XD Anyone who really doesn't this kind of story should stop reading next chapter and future chapters since there will be more smut in the future. I won't force you to read it! :D_

_Hope you like this chapter! :D_

_Lastly,_

_Please Review! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is also Chapter four **Rewrite**. Just ignore all mistakes in here, thank you. I think I might add something on this chapter also. As for next chapter, there will be a rape scene, so if you don't like that don't read it. That is all for now._

_Thanx for reading and reviewing every chapter! :D_

_Title: You Are Mine Forever_

_Warning: OOC, UNBETA-ED._

_**Summary:**_ _Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname? _

_*~* KZ *~*_

**Chapter 4**

_Still at the locker room…._

In the same position, Kaname was still on top of his blushing beloved Zero not letting go the love of his life away from his arms. Seeing Zero finally calm down, he sighed in relief. At least, Zero stopped crying. Hoping to get Zero distracted again, he was about to leaned down but sopped his action when he saw his beloved face. His face flustered red from their recent activity just now. His amethyst eyes clouded with tears which made it sparkled ever so beautifully. Kaname's feeling immersed with happiness when Zero never rejected any of his touch just now. That could only mean one thing, that he still have even just a little hope for Zero to loves him back. But as for this moment, he really needed to control his urge from trying to ravish Zero right here and now but even with a small action will be enough but Kaname couldn't let himself to do it right now.

"Kaname?" called Zero with his soft voice when he noticed the sudden silence from Kaname.

Hearing that soft and sexy voice, he pulled back a bit and stared into Zero's amethyst eyes deeply. As for Zero, he stared back only to be mesmerized with Kaname auburn's eyes. Slowly, Kaname kissed Zero's forehead lovingly and got up followed by Zero after that. While Zero still fixing his wrinkle clothes, Kaname leaned his body against the wall as he observed Zero from there. Everything Zero did, the way he moves, all of it made Kaname captivated by its every movement.

"Stay here till the lesson is over, they might still fucking their brain out with each other, just wait for a little bit before we can get out" stated Kaname when he noticed Zero about to reached the door handle. Zero tense a bit when he heard that and averted his eyes somewhere else other than Kaname right now. As for Kaname, he didn't care if what he was saying just now.

"I know that, I know, really" replied Zero sadly. But, wasn't he okay already now. It's because Kaname was here with him. Weird, where this thought actually came from?

"I will check outside" said Kaname and quickly went outside without waiting for Zero's answer.

Deep inside his heart, he really would like Zero to see that scene again so he could comfort his beloved just like what he did just now if that ever happened again. Zero deserved him only. Not someone else other than him. That must be only him. He won't allow it if there was someone else. The truth, he loved to see Zero in pain but sad because of someone else? That statement almost unleashed a dark anger deep within his heart for whoever that guy is. At least, Zero finally calmed down for now.

Zero almost couldn't believe himself when Kaname volunteered himself to check if Kaito and Kain still there on leave already. A small smile appeared on his pale face once Kaname was out of his sight already. But then, one thing clicked in his mind. Weren't they in two different building? Then, why would he be worried for him to go outside if Kain and Kaito were still in the gym? Not only that, the gym and locker room located a bit far away with each other. Finally realizing the situation, slowly a small giggle came out.

"But they're inside the gym and we're outside already" giggled Zero so hard. How can Kaname be an idiot for not realizing this sooner?

On the other side, Kaname stopped his track once he was outside. He was about to check on Kaito with his lover when he suddenly realized that they were in completely two different buildings. Off course he won't find both of them outside here. He can he possibly forget about that? He must be an idiot for forgetting something like that. Thinking of his stupidity, Kaname could feel himself embarrassed. What would his beloved think about this? He surely didn't want to know. Zero will laugh at him for sure.

"Damn it." cursed Kaname to himself. Feeling embarrassed, he went back inside only for find Zero trying to stop himself from laughing so hard at Kaname when he saw Kaname entered the building.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Kaname embarrassingly. It was really so obvious why Zero laughed at him like that. Unable to stop himself, Zero burst out laughing.

"Kaname, you don't even realize that we already far away from them, you idiot!" laughed Zero.

As for Kaname, he completely ignored what Zero say just now and observed his beloved silently. He completely entranced with Zero's pure beauty in front of him. His face glowing with happiness and a shade of red appeared on both of his cheeks. It made Zero looked like an angel. His angel. Zero's adorable laugh was really beautiful and melodious to him. That lovely sound made him feel relax. He smiled at his thought. He wanted more of it. More of Zero's everything.

"Let's go to class now since we only have one more left" said Kaname, breaking the laugh.

Zero stopped his laugh, blushing deeply red and nodded his head. Kaname held his hand out waiting for Zero to take it. Still blushing, Zero move toward Kaname and hesitantly took Kaname's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Thank you Kaname for today" mumbled Zero shyly and let go of Kaname's hand rather slowly.

Kaname was a bit disappointed of the lost warmth on his hand. When he was about to say something, he was cut off with Zero's lips on his. Zero kissed Kaname briefly and pulled back, ran off leaving the stunned Kaname behind after that. Did Zero just kiss him? He did. A stupid grin appeared on his face as he went outside and back to his class.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Inside Kaname and Zero's classroom…..

Finally arrived at his class, Kaname completely ignored everyone's stare and his eyes only focused on his beloved figure sitting at the back. Once he took a seat next to Zero, he kept on staring at Zero with love and lust in his eyes. Feeling Kaname's fierce eyes staring at him, Zero shuddered in excitement and nervousness as he tried hard not to glare at Kaname and concentrated on his study.

Once the final lesson is over, most students sighed in relief. But, as for Zero, his nervousness increased. For some unknown reason, he knew Kaname won't let him off later. But why his whole body reacts differently from what he was feeling right now? Why this is happening to him, he didn't have the answer to that. Before the teacher's left, all of them were given one last warning from the teacher.

"I know today is the last day of school before holiday but don't think of forgetting your assignment, understand? Anyone of you who still not finish your assignment on the first day of school, you all will be punished, am I clear? Well the, that's all, enjoy your holiday!" stated the teacher and went out after that. Some were groaning already when they heard the announcement from their teacher but some were also feeling so excited for the upcoming holiday.

"Zero, there you are!" Someone yelled from the front.

Zero and Kaname was clearing their table when someone screamed Zero's name from the front. Kaito was standing there next to the teacher's table before ran off to Zero's side and hugged him. Zero just sighed at Kaito's childish behavior. He had forgotten everything that happened earlier just now. Maybe it's because Kaname is here with him right now?

"I know why you're here, Kaito. I still remember my promise. I will definitely meet you there on Teusday, okay? Seriously, stop acting like a children for once." said Zero as he pushed Kaito away from him. Both of them were completely unaware of Kaname staring coldly at Kaito who was hugging his beloved just now.

"What? So you're not coming with us on tomorrow? But, I thought you promised me on Monday!" asked Kaito pouting angrily. Kaname just stood there listening to both of them since he was waiting for Zero so they could go home together.

"Before you get angry, I thought I promise you on the second day, remember?" asked Zero.

They made a promise that the three of them including Kain to spent their holiday at Kaito's villa. At first, he didn't want to go since he knew it will be awkward to be only just three of them especially Zero. But, after a whole week of Kaito throwing tantrum at him, Zero finally agreed with the addition of his mother's persuasion, not to forget.

""What? When! Oh, fine then. If you're not coming on that day, I'll make sure your life is miserable for the whole year." threatened Kaito and emitted a dark aura which made Zero scared for his life. He had seen the way Kaito let out his anger once when someone tried to rape him before and wished he never seen it again. Quickly, he nodded his head.

"Kaito, can I bring along someone else with me? It would be a bit awkward with just the three of us" asked Zero timidly. Kaname cooed at Zero's utter cuteness. Sensing that action, Zero quickly shot a glare at Kaname and looked back at his best friend one he did that.

"Sure, who's the other guy?" asked Kaito curiously.

"Him? Meet Kaname" said Zero pointing his thumb finger at Kaname who was a bit surprised at the sudden invitation. Doing what he should, Kaname threw a cold smile at Kaito.

'_Did he do something that piss off this new guy?'_ thought Kaito confuse with that smile.

"I'm Kaname, nice to meet you" introduced Kaname still not moving from his seat next to Zero. He knew Zero was only using him but he really didn't care about it. As long as he's with his beloved, then it's fine.

But nothing is free in the world, right?

"Nice to meet you too" frowned Kaito as a reply while giving Zero with the _how-do-you-know-him_ look.

"Well, he's not really the new student since most of the class, he's _**outstation**_ from what he teacher told me, but we kind of '_get along'_ with each other, I wanted to invite him along with us since he still don't have many friend, can I?" asked Zero pleadingly. He didn't want to be the third party on vacation so he invited Kaname just now. He felt guilty for using Kaname like that but he was so desperate right now.

"Fine by me, he can come. Okay then, I'll see you guys on Tuesday. Need to go now, Kain is waiting for me outside the gate, see ya!" grinned Kain happily.

He then went closer to Zero and kissed him on his left cheek before he left. Zero just let it happened since it's normal to both of them doing this. Once Kaito was out of their sight, Zero sighed. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the way Kaname auburn's eyes observed both of them just now. It filled with dark urge and pure jealousy. He didn't see the way Kaname's whole body stiffened when he watched Kaito kissed him on one side of his cheeks.

"Kaname, I'm going now" murmured Zero not looking at Kaname as he cleared his entire thing up.

Kaname couldn't hear any word Zero said just now. His entire mind was blank. He thought of nothing except of his urge. His dark urge that he buried deeply in his heart slowly came to surface. How dare that Kaito guy touch his beloved? And not only that, Zero even let it happened. He really wanted to let Zero know that no one are allowed to touch him but didn't have any idea how. He wanted to make sure that Zero will be purely untouched and he will be the first according to the law. The only law he made for Zero, _no one is allowed to touch Zero except for him._ Out of the blue, one twisted idea came in his mind. Letting out his dark smirk, he will going to enjoy this idea of his even though when it's over already, he'll show Zero who is the dominance one between both of them. Even it is by force, he _must _let Zero know that he owned him. That's what he was going to do now.

_Be prepare, Zero…._

_I will you to be mine even by force…_

**-To Be Continued-**

_Another chapter is finished! As for next chapter, I did warn you guys before. If you don't like the rape scene, please don't read it, thank you!_

_Lastly,_

_Pretty Please Review! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hmm, here's another Rewrite chapter. Sorry again for all mistakes in here and just **please ignore it**, thank you. I warned you guys this chapter will contain rape scene. Those who don't like this kind of story please don't read it. I mean it. _

_I'm not really good at explaining this kind of scene, so if it's really boring, just skip to next chapter! XP_

_**DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ IT.**_

_Thanx again for reading and reviewing this story! :D_

_Title: You Are Mine Forever_

_Warning: Rape scene, OOC, UNBETA-ED._

_Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname?_

_*~* KZ *~*_

**Chapter 5**

_Inside the classroom…._

Everyone already left except for Kaname and Zero. Both of them were the only one left and that statement really made Kaname satisfied. Now, he could easily carry out whatever evil plan he had for Zero. As Zero was about to each step forward to the door, Kaname quickly grabbed Zero's wrist tightly which made Zero dropped his bag pack to the ground. He pinned Zero with his left hand trapped both of Zero's delicate hand together tightly against the wall next to him and captured Zero's lips in passionate and yet rough kiss. Zero started to struggle against Kaname's tight grip. The hold on his both hand really hurts him and yet Kaname never noticed about that, only to have him tightened it even more.

Sensing that Zero tried to fight the kiss, he shoved his tongue into his beloved mouth but failed when Zero closed his lips firmly. Annoyed, he bit harshly Zero's lower lips. Zero gasped at the pain which made easier for Kaname to push his wet tongue in. He then began to explore inside Zero's heat cavern possessively. Tasting everything inside, he let his tongue swirled around together with force with Zero's. Feeling disgust with that action, Zero tried to fight back. He tried to push Kaname's wet tongue out using his own. Unfortunately, that action only made Kaname get turned on and reacted even more aggressively than before. Smirking, he bit Zero's tongue and sucked it teasingly. It made Zero let out small moan. The sound of their intense activities really made Kaname's pants feels tight.

Groans and moans continued as Kaname refused to end their kiss. Mixed both of their saliva trailed down to Zero's chin in such irresistible way. He trapped Zero again with his right arm locked around Zero's slim waist. His hand roamed all over at the back of his beloved body. Feeling enough, Kaname pulled back from the kiss and let go of Zero's waist but not the hands since he wasn't even start it yet. All he could see right at that moment is that arousing sight of his beloved in front of him. His auburn eyes filled with want and lust as the beast inside him finally came out. Finally, he can have Zero right where he wants him. The jealousy and dark urge he felt just now gained its victory within him and somehow, he felt excited about what's going to happen.

"You know, I really hate it when someone touches what's mine. You are mine in case you don't know. I hate it when someone made the attempt to touch you even it's just a little kiss like just now. That Kaito guy just kissed you. You know how I felt? I want to kill him. I want to shove him away from you and just take you there and right away so he will know that you are mine only. You and your best friend just make my day worst, so I guess I have to punish you, my Zero" growled Kaname in pure jealousy. His voice blended with massive amount of want and lust. Zero widened his eyes shocked when he heard that.

"I'm not your property! What I do is none of your business! Let me go now!" Zero yelled in anger and started to struggle. Tears slowly came out as Kaname's grip tightened even more than before around his both wrist. He whimpered in pain as Kaname leaned closer to the nape of his neck and began bit harshly at certain part below his right ear. He was completely at Kaname's mercy.

"I know, I saw you two once. I will kill him if he does that again" Kaname smirked darkly. Seeing that smirk, Zero felt really scared for his life for the first time. This guy was totally really insane!

"Wh-what are you ta-talking about?" stuttered Zero in fear.

"Nothing" replied Kaname innocently.

Zero had no chance to escape from there as he fully trapped within Kaname's hold. The way Kaname stared at him really freaked him out. He knew this was only just the beginning and what is going to happen now? Zero was thinking of the worst that could happen to him. Is Kaname going to rape him? No! That can't be. Sadly, his thought just now will become reality. Tears kept coming out, trailing down to his chin. He didn't want this!

"Let me go! I don't want this! Please Kaname, let me go!" pleaded Zero. He was already crying.

But all of it was completely ignore by Kaname. Instead, he felt so excited to see his prey pleaded to him like that. It only turned him on even more. The bulge on his pants was really uncomfortable already and begged to be released. Impatiently, his right hand went down and began to unzip Zero's pants. Letting the pants slid down along with the boxer to the floor, Kaname licked his lips seductively as he saw the sight of Zero's cock from below. It was big but compared to him, his was even bigger. Seeing that arousing sight, Kaname could feel his own cock twitched inside and it's getting harder to restrained himself. Zero began to struggle so hard when he just realize what Kaname about to do to him. He didn't want this at all!

He tried to kick Kaname using his right leg but he able to grab it preventing him to make another move. Irritated with Zero's resistance, Kaname took off his neck tie and quickly tied both of Zero's hand together tightly which made Zero hissed in pain. In a swift movement, Zero already laid on the floor with Kaname straddling him on the waist. Horror struck on Zero's face seeing their position right now. Why is this happening to him? He couldn't do anything at all. Kaname was stronger than him. His every escape attempt was a failure.

"Le-let me go!" begged Zero pathetically. Kaname just smiled in amusement before he answered it.

"Now, why would I do that? You need this _lesson_, don't you think?" Kaname smirked huskily.

Zero looked so utterly delicious like that. Amethyst eyes filled with tears. Zero was practically begging at him with that face. That face he had been dreaming for how long. The dream that involved Zero was beneath him moaning at the pleasure as he kept on thrusting deep inside him, groaning at the tightness around his hardened arousal. Finally, everything he ever dreamt off will become reality.

Ignoring Zero's struggle beneath him, Kaname undid Zero's uniform impatiently. His eyes darkened with lust when he saw Zero already naked underneath him with his both hand tied up. Grinning, he threw his beloved school uniform on the other side. Although he felt guilty for doing this but he needed for Zero to know that no one except him are allowed to touch him, screw him, and fuck him. He only wanted Zero all for himself. Kiriyuu Zero was his only addiction, his obsession, possession and the only cure of his insanity. If he can't have Zero, then no one else can.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you" Kaname apologized at Zero which made him feeling so confuse.

Before he could say a word, Kaname smashed their lips together in brutal kiss. Zero's lips were so soft which made Kaname going crazy. He bit Zero's lower lips too harsh that he could taste his beloved's blood from the cut. For him, it's the sweetest taste he ever had. He then shoved his tongue in and started exploring inside. Groaning at the sudden pleasure, he could feel his own arousal already per-cum and hard as he felt painful feeling at his groin. Zero struggled between their kiss but Kaname refused to acknowledge it and continued his _lesson_. Their kiss turned aggressively as Kaname began to suck his beloved tongue rather teasingly. Saliva trailed down to his chin and Kaname didn't even bother to wipe it off as he pulled back from the kiss.

"No, let me go!" cried Zero scared.

No matter how hard Zero pleaded to him, Kaname ignored it completely. He already made up his mind. Aware of the fear that radiates form Zero, he started to lick and trailed kiss along his beloved's jaw line. This slim body of his beloved untouched by other people aroused him that hard. He then moved on to the left side of the neck, below Zero's ear and bit it harshly till it bled leaving his mark clearly. Feeling the pain on his neck, Zero let out a pitiful scream. It hurts a lot. Kaname smirked with pleasure when he got that kind of response even though it's beyond his expectation. He loved it when Zero scream, letting out his beautiful voice only for him to hear it.

At the bite mark, Kaname sucked it quite aggressively tasting Zero's sweet blood in his mouth. It was so refreshing. His left hand began to wander over his beloved body and stopped as he found its target on Zero's bud nipple. It's hard once being touched by Kaname. He started to play with one of Zero's hard bud, rubbing it and pinching it teasingly. Being treated like that, Zero let out a small moan. One idea came into his mind. Kaname pulled Zero's hard bud harshly and squeezed it hard which made Zero gasp at the slight pressure on his bare chest. Zero couldn't do anything at all since his whole body reacted differently. Against his will, Zero trembled in pleasure.

Letting out an amused smirk, Kaname leaned down and took his beloved's untouched bud and sucked it. He could feel it twitched a bit as he bit it. Kaname loved the way he play Zero's nipple in his mouth. Using his skilful tongue, he circled it teasingly around its target. It's the same when Zero let out that cute moan of his as he sexually tortured that small and hard bud of his. It's so small and kind of cute in his perverted mind of his. Zero gasped at slight pleasure as Kaname kept on sexually touched his two hard nipples of his. He could feel his limp length hardened and sprung to life. It made him blush deeply red as his hard arousal poked against Kaname's groin. Not only that, in his current situation, he couldn't do anything but observed Kaname with fear and slightly excitement.

"Ah, Kaname! Stop!" moaned Zero, betraying his plead as Kaname pinched his nipple hard once again.

He pulled back on whatever he was doing and started to explore Zero's whole body. Greedily, he left so many bite marks on every part of his addiction's whole frame, licking it, tasting everything he could. He smirked darkly when he felt Zero trembled in ecstasy. He then went lower and stopped his movement once he was face to face with Zero's hard arousal. It's already pre-cum and that sinful sight made Kaname licked his lips in lustful way. Zero already panting in pleasure and tears kept on coming out. Letting out a dark smirk, Kaname engulfed his beloved hard and thick arousal fully in his mouth earning a surprise gasp from Zero. He began to move back and forth at slow pace and groaned when he felt it twitch inside his mouth. Zero whimpered at the sudden movement around his hard arousal. With the warmth wetness around it, Zero gasped and moaned at the same time while Kaname began to move faster than before.

"Kaname! Ah! St-stop!" panted Zero. He arched his head backward when Kaname bit his hard shaft below.

It's too much for him to handle it. For a virgin like him, it was beyond his imagination being pleasured like this but this is not what he wanted. Kaname was about to do something he fear of. But, his body betrayed everything he thought about as he trembled in ecstasy. He let out a lustful moan which made Kaname even more turned on than before. He kept on bobbing his head at Zero's arousal faster than before when he felt Zero finally reached its limit. After a few more thrust, Zero finally climaxed inside Kaname's mouth, releasing his cums inside. Greedily, Kaname swallowed everything in his mouth once he pulled back, letting out Zero's now limp arousal. He then licked Zero's limp arousal which earned a small groan from Zero.

He leaned upward after that and eagerly kissed Zero gain on the lips. He forced his tongue inside Zero's hot cavern to make sure his beloved tasted his own cums. Zero was about to gag at his own cums when Kaname kissed him but Kaname ignored it. He pulled back and rested their forehead together for a little while before he got up. He got up knowing that Zero already out of energy and unable to escape. Impatiently, he took off his trouser and threw it to the other side. Still panting, Zero widened his eyes in fear seeing the sight in front of him. Kaname's hard arousal was already hard. He could see it twitched at bit and it's big. With all his might, Zero moved backward till his back touched the wall. Sensing his beloved fear, Kaname moved forward not caring at all. His hardened length bounced up and down as he took each step forward and stopped once he is in front of Zero.

In a swift movement, Kaname gripped each side of Zero's thigh hard, pulling it upward till he was face to face with Zero's cheek butt. Placing both of Zero's leg on his shoulder each side, Kaname spread the cheek butt wider revealing his beloved hole. It twitched a bit and slight wet already. Zero trembled in fear. He couldn't bring himself to say anything at all. Why did all this happen to him? Why Kaname choose him? Smirking darkly, he pulled down Zero's right leg and brought Zero back lower. He then positioned himself in between. Zero stunned a bit once Kaname already between his legs. No, Kaname is going to rape him. He wasn't ready for any of this. Tears kept coming out thinking of his bad luck right now.

"Kaname, please let me go! I don't wa-want this at all, please Kaname!" cried Zero. He was still tied up and Kaname's grip on his leg really strong. Why Kaname doing this to him? They just met yesterday.

"It's too late already, my love. It's your own fault for making me like this. I'll let you know something, Zero. It's a huge mistake for you to get involve with me. You should refuse my kiss from that time" whispered Kaname possessively.

He didn't bother to prepare Zero at all. Seeing Zero's beautiful face in fear made him smiled manically. Zero looked so divine to him. Without warning, Kaname forced his huge arousal deep inside Zero's tight hole earning a loud scream from his beloved. To him, it's the most melodious voice he ever heard. Once inside, Kaname growled in please at the tightness of Zero's hole. It's too damn tight and almost made Kaname climax. He began his torture toward his beloved as he started to slam deep into Zero over and over again. In his world of ecstasy, Kaname didn't hear Zero screaming in pain, telling him to stop at all. His grip toward Zero's leg tightened leaving bruises but he chose to ignore it completely.

"You're so tight, Zero!" growled Kaname as he kept on slamming deep inside Zero.

"NO! Stop! It hurts! AH!" screamed Zero in pain.

Zero could only scream in pain. It hurts so much. He felt like he being torn apart down there as Kaname kept on thrusting his huge arousal deep inside. Kaname raped him, that's all in his mind. They were not having sex. Kaname took him against his will. Sweat began to form all over his body. He knew it already bleed by the time Kaname stopped his torture. He hated it when he saw Kaname closed his both eyes at pleasure as he kept on abusing his tight hole. Being raped by someone he just met was not the most enjoyable experience at all.

"Nghh, no.." moaned Zero suddenly when Kaname hit his sensitive spot.

Hearing that, Kaname let out a smirk and let one of his hands took a hold of Zero's arousal and began to stroke it a faster rate while he kept on thrusting deep inside Zero's tight hole. His beloved limp arousal started to get hard once again. He found it, Zero's sweet prostate. He kept on abusing Zero's tight hole roughly which made Zero screamed either in pleasure or pain. He couldn't decide it so instead he just shrugged it off. Zero could only scream loudly and he didn't even know if it's from pleasure on pain. Every time Kaname hit his sweet spot, he could see stars in his head. Kaname loved it how warm and hot Zero is inside and he wanted more of it. Feeling he finally reach his limit, Kaname slammed even more harshly than before and at the same time increased his speed on stroking Zero's hard arousal which made Zero release early. He shot his release directly at both of his and Kaname's stomach, dripping down all over his lower body.

"Kaname, please s-stop!" whimpered Zero tiredly. He was already out of energy.

After a few more rough thrust, Kaname climaxed deep inside Zero growling slight at the tightness around his now lip arousal. Spilling his cums deep inside Zero, Kaname felt so satisfied after claiming Zero as his even though his action was completely wrong. Still deep inside Zero, Kaname reached upward and kissed briefly on Zero's bruise lips and pulled back after that. As for Zero, he felt tired. His whole body hurt so much especially down there. But, what really hurt was his heart. He tried to moved but failed. He just let Kaname still inside him as he drifted off to the world of unconsciousness.

"Don't let anyone touches you anymore, my love or else something much worse than this will happen to you" whispered Kaname with a hint of threat. Zero subconsciously nodded his head. Before he passed out, Kaname whispered something on his left ear.

_You are mine now…_

**-To Be Continued-**

_Finally this chapter is finished! I changed the smut on this chapter so hope you will like it. I know it's a bit scary making Kaname's personality like this but still; I really loved it when Kaname behaving like that._

_Sorry again for all mistakes in here and please just ignore it, thank you! XP_

_Lastly,_

_Pretty please Review! :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here's another rewrite chapter six. I really can't stop myself rewriting the entire chapter. On the previous chapter, rape scene really hard for me to write it but on future chapter soon, maybe, I said maybe there will be another rape scene._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. :D_

_Title: You Are Mine Forever_

_Warning: Kaname is a bit possessive here, OCC, UNBETA-ED._

_**Summary:** Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname? _

_*~* KZ *~*_

**Chapter 6**

_In the classroom…._

As Zero passed out after Kaname had raped him, he slowly pulled out his now limp cock from Zero's tight hole, groaning slightly at the tightness surrounding his length. He gently laid Zero on the floor and wore back his pants after that. He then picked up Zero's clothes and stopped for a moment before he about put it back on his unconscious beloved, observing the half naked beauty in front of him. Seeing the arousing sight of Zero in front of him almost made Kaname wanted to do it again but he managed to control himself. Once he is done dressing Zero back, Kaname picked his beloved up and carried him in bridal style carefully knowing the pain that Zero obtained from his brutal action just now. Nuzzling his face at Zero's shoulder, he sighed as Kaname inhaled the sex scent from Zero. It was too enticing scent for him to handle it which made him wanted to do more.

"My Zero, you really don't have any idea what you have done to me. I won't apologize for what I did to you just now because I know I will do it again until you submit to me" murmured Kaname huskily.

He then leaned down and licked Zero's bruise lips, kissing him briefly. Holding unconscious Zero tightly in his arms, Kaname took Zero's bag pack and went out. Lucky for both of them, everyone was already gone. With Zero in his arms, he made his way toward at where he parked his car only to find his sister was waiting for him. He could see that Yuki is angry at him for being late.

"Nii-chan, it's late already! Where are you just-" Yuki paused in the middle once she saw a pale beauty with silver hair unconscious in her brother's arms.

Yuki couldn't tear off her eyes away from the beauty in front of her. Then, it was drawn to her that the only person with silver hair is none other than the guy her brother was in love with, Kiriyuu Zero. Yuki never actually meet Zero in person. She knew this pale beauty in front of her was really Kiriyuu Zero from Kaname whole description she had heard from before. But, something was really not right at the moment. Why Zero is unconscious in her brother's arms? Quickly, Yuki switched from 'whining mode' into 'caring mode' and rushed off to his brother. Once she is in front of Kaname, Yuki took a close look at Zero's face and mesmerized by it.

"Beautiful" that was only one word that came out from Yuki's mouth. She might already seen Zero's pictures but to see the real Zero with her own eyes, she became entrance at the pale beauty in front of him.

"I know, Yuki" mumbled Kaname barely a whisper. His auburn eyes still fixed at Zero's beautiful face before he looked at Yuki.

"What happened?" asked Yuki as she stared into her brother's eyes.

Hearing that obvious question, Kaname couldn't answer it so he looked somewhere else. Not getting any answer from his brother, Yuki went back staring at the unconscious figure in front of her and spotted something around Zero's neck. It's looked like a bit mark. Then, her eyes went to Zero's swollen lips. That can't be. His brother won't do such a thing.

"Please nii-chan, please don't tell me that you just-" gasped Yuki. She couldn't bring herself to continue what she was saying just now. Slowly, Kaname looked at his sister and let out a guilty smile.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I can't take anymore. It's too much for me. I need to do it so he will understand who he really belong to" murmured Kaname tiredly.

He didn't even know how to explain it to her. Yuki just stared at her brother with understanding and went forward to take both of Zero's bag pack from her brother's hand. Yuki opened the back door of the car and helped Kaname place Zero gently at the back seat. He didn't want to leave Zero's side so he decided to take the back seat next to Zero carefully put Zero's head on his lap. Zero whimpered in pain within his sleep made Kaname quickly grip Zero's hand tightly but also gently trying to lessen the pain he caused before. Yuki just observed both of them and sighed sadly when she saw his brother kiss his beloved forehead lovingly before she closed the doo car. She went inside the driver seat and started off the engine. Thank goodness she had a spare key or else they'll be staying in the school with his brother obsessing the pale beauty the whole time.

"Nii-chan, is Zero staying with us tonight?" asked Yuki, giving up. She knew not to go against his big brother. Yuki knew that question is worthless for his brother but she didn't care. Kaname is a rebellious type even though he didn't show it all of the time and many people really afraid of him when he's angry.

"Yes, he will be staying with us tonight. Let's go home, Yuki" said Kaname barely whisper enough for his sister to hear it.

Sighing in defeat, Yuki drove off. No wonder his brother falls in love with this Kiriyuu Zero guy. To the point of being possessive and obsessive, Yuki didn't know about that yet. But, one thing she know is that there were some sort of mysterious aura around him which made people drawn to him, makes people want to possess him, make him as theirs or possibly to break him. In which his brother already done but Yuki still didn't know about the rape part. Yuki only thought that Kaname only did something so small to be considered as sexual assault. Shrugging her mind off, Yuki focused back on the road letting his brother with his world at the back.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_Arrived at the mansion…_

As they arrived, Yuki parked the car exactly in front of the house. Kaname quickly went outside and Yuki being the caring person she is helped his brother. She took the bag pack and hurriedly opened the front door of their house. As for Kaname, he picked up Zero gently in bridal style and carefully not to wake Zero up and went inside the house completely ignoring his sister's presence. He went upstairs to where his room is located. Pouting slightly, Yuki closed the door letting her butler took care of the car and followed his brother from behind.

With Zero in his arms, Kaname made his way toward the bed once they arrived at his bedroom. Slowly, he placed Zero on his bed and began undressing Zero unaware that Yuki was behind him. As he worked on taking off Zero's pants, dry blood could be seen all over Zero's thighs and some of it was still fresh. He heard a surprise gasp from behind and quickly turned around. Tears kept falling down at Yuki's small face as she saw the horrible sight in front of her. Now, she finally understood why Zero was unconscious right now. She couldn't even believe her own eyes. Kaname raped Zero? That's insane! But she knew that was really happened.

"Why did you do such a thing? I thought you love him! You raped him, nii-chan!" cried Yuki angrily. She never thought that Kaname would go that far. At first, she thought that Kaname was only molesting Zero sexually but not raping him.

"Then, what should I do, Yuki? I can't even control myself when someone touches him even just a little bit. Even when his best friend touches him, I almost unleash this beast inside me. Zero is mine and I will never going to let anyone touch him, he is mine" Kaname growled with a hint of possessiveness in his voice.

Not bothering to spare a glance toward his sister, Kaname crawled on top of his beloved and rested their forehead together, relaxing his body against his beloved naked body. How can he let Zero go now when he already knew and tasted Zero inside and out? It was the sweetest, sinfully addictive, irresistibly pleasure and soothing experience he ever had and couldn't get enough of it. He even wanted more of it. He needed to touch him, holding him; he wanted to be inside Zero once again.

"Kaname, Zero is not a thing to be own for, you should know by now. Don't treat him like one" said Yuki with worried expression on her face.

"You don't think that I already know about that? I know already but still, I want him. To own him, to touch him, to make him as mine. I will never stop until he is mine completely. Even if I have to use force then I will do it" replied Kaname and leaned down to kiss Zero's bruise lips.

He shoved his tongue into Zero's hot cavern and started to explore inside. Yuki blushed deeply red when she watched his brother kissing the unresponsive beauty. Not daring to see more, Yuki quickly rushed outside and closed the door without making any sound. Before that, she peeked inside and eyed both of them worriedly especially at his big brother.

"Then, if you really love him that much, please treat him well not like this" said Yuki and slightly smiled toward his brother and left those two alone after that. That perverted brother, hope everything will be okay once Zero wakes up though she still a bit worried about it. Kaname just ignored what Yuki said just now and continued his doing.

Zero gasped unconsciously as Kaname explored inside his mouth. He greedily tasted everything inside, not leaving any place left. Found his ultimate target, Kaname sucked Zero's wet tongue earning a small moan from Zero. He let his hand roamed all over Zero's chest and went lower, grabbing Zero's wet cock but stopped and pulled back as he heard Zero whimpered unconsciously in fear. Single tear started to fall down from Zero's face and trembled a bit. Kaname just stared closely at Zero's place face and kissed briefly on the lips.

"Zero, I love you, please don't leave me. If you do, I will find you and once I did find you, I will lock you far away where there will be just the two of us" whispered Kaname huskily on Zero's left ear.

Zero stirred a bit but not awake when he felt Kaname's breath trickled on his left ear. Shivering slightly at the cold, Zero instinctively snuggled closer toward Kaname and clutched his clothes rather tightly not letting it go. At the sudden closeness, Kaname smiled. He embraced Zero closer to him and kissed both of his beloved eyes gently. Zero is his for sure and he will be forever his.

As if enjoying the warmth against him, Zero brought his naked body even closer to Kaname, letting his arms wrapped around Kaname's waist. Whoever thought that Zero loved to cuddle something in his sleep? He chuckled quietly at his thought. He slowly wrapped back his arms around Zero's slim waist tightly and covered both of their body with a thick blanket. He didn't even bother to clean Zero at all.

Kaname kept on staring at Zero's beautiful face and let his hand caressed Zero's soft cheek. He liked the way Zero's cheeks feels on his hand. It was so soft which made Kaname pinched his right cheek slowly earning a small protest from his beloved. He let out an amused chuckle when he heard a cute protest. Kaname tried again pinching Zero's cheek on the other side. Now, he got Zero's small hiss. He nuzzled his face more to Kaname's chest completely unaware the fact that this person just raped him.

With that position, Kaname could feel the flow of Zero's soft breathing around his chest. It was so warm and gentle sound for him. Slowly he drifted off to the dreamland with Zero in his embrace. Not letting Zero go away from his embrace, Kaname tightened his hold. Might as well as enjoyed this peace moment of silent for now before Zero wakes up.

"My Zero, mine…" murmured Kaname within his sleep.

_Always Mine, Zero….._

**-To Be Continued-**

_Yeay, another is finished! Now, moving on with next chapter. Thank you for reading it back again! :D I know Kaname is a bit….. you know! XD but I really love it when Kaname being like this! I guess that's all for now. :D_

_Lastly,_

_Pretty Please Review! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Again another Rewrite chapter seven. It took me forever on rewriting the whole chapters of this story! I don't get enough free time lately. Sorry again for all mistakes in here and just please ignore it, thank you. :D_

_Here We Go!_

_**Title: You Are Mine Forever**_

_**Rating:**_ _M_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname X Zero, one-sided Zero X Kain._

_**Warning:**_ _OOC, UNBETA-ED._

_**Summary:**_ _Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname? _

_*~* KZ *~*_

**Chapter 7**

_Inside Kaname's bedroom…._

"Urghh…" groaned Zero still half asleep.

Slowly opening his amethyst eyes, he scanned the room carefully. Weird, he didn't remember having this comfy king sized bed in his room. Not only that, the bed sheet was 100 percent silk. As he tried to move his body, Zero hissed in pain. His whole body hurts everywhere especially at his lower back. He felt like he was being ripped apart down there. Where is he right now? He tried to remember anything but the pain from his lower back made him difficult to concentrate. He felt cold all of the sudden and realized that he was naked from head to toe. He gasped as he felt something dry and sticky on his thigh. What happened before that made him like this?

He bit his lips hard when he tried to get up. He needed to go to the bathroom right at that moment. Trembling slightly, he felt like something wasn't right here especially he didn't even know where he is right now. Finally, Zero able to got up and carefully took each step forward to the bathroom. Lucky for him, the bathroom is located next to the bed. Every step he took made him whimper in pain. It hurts and ached painfully so much down there. He still didn't dare to look down afraid for the worst.

Once he was inside the bathroom, Zero sighed in relief and stood in front of the sink. He was about to open the tap and stopped as he saw his own reflection inside the mirror in front of him. He widened his eyes in both surprise and denial. Every part of his body, he could see so many bite marks, cut, bruises all over especially on his neck. Where he get this scars? Fearing for the worst, he braced himself and hesitantly looked down and gasped loudly when he saw dried blood and some sticky substances plastered all over his thighs. What happened? No, that can't be…..

"_**Kaname, please let me go! I don't wa-want this at all, please Kaname!"**_

"_**Kaname, please s-stop!"**_

"_**Don't let anyone touches you anymore, my love or else something much worse than this will happen to you"**_

_**You are mine now…**_

He remembered everything now. Kaname raped him. He took him against his will and it's the reality. What worse is that he passed out after Kaname raped him. His whole body started to tremble. He felt disgust of himself for letting it happen and unable to do anything to avoid it. No, this must be a dream. He was just imagining things. That's all. It was only a nightmare. He was in a complete denial after all that happened. He slid down next to the sink and curled himself there. Wince a bit at the pain emitted from his lower back, Zero choked out a pitiful sobs.

He didn't know that Kaname was already inside the bedroom and stood outside the bathroom, leaning against the wall. Kaname was outside the veranda of his bedroom when Zero woke up. At first he didn't notice Zero awake but when he heard his beloved crying, he quickly made his way toward the bathroom but had to restrain himself from going in there. Yes, he might felt guilty but he won't apologize for what he had done. Only the sound of his beloved Zero crying echoed the surrounding made Kaname relax a bit. Deep inside his heart, Kaname felt proud yet so guilty that he was the only one that could make Zero like that. After a few moments, Kaname decided to make his appearance.

"Zero" murmured Kaname with his husky voice.

Hearing that voice that able to make him stiffened in fear, Zero frantically backed away till he reached at the corner of the wall. Kaname slowly moved forward and almost let out his grin seeing Zero like that. He forced down his urge to pounce on Zero when he saw this seducing sight of his beloved naked in front of him. This was a pure torture for him to stare this pure beauty in front of him. To have him by his side, touch him, to claim him as his and only for him to do anything he wants.

"No! Stay away from me! You already got what you want! Now leave me alone!" screamed Zero in fear. After what happen yesterday, he realized that he made a very huge mistake for letting someone like Kaname get closer to him. Kaname let out an amused chuckle. Seeing Zero getting so scared like this was really adorably cute.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Leave you alone? Why would I do that? Didn't I tell you before? You are mine from the beginning. I claimed you already, Zero" said Kaname darkly. He felt really guilty about this but couldn't stop his smirk from showing off on his face.

"W-why are you lo-looking me like th-that?" stuttered Zero and his whole body trembled with fear. Seeing Kaname smirk like that, Zero never felt so terrified in his whole life, afraid of what Kaname was planning to do with him next.

"Nothing at all, just go and clean yourself first. I'll try not to do anything to you for now and please obey me if you don't want anything worse happen to you more like before. You can use my clothes at inside the wardrobe and I'll wait for you outside. Don't try to escape, understand?" threatened Kaname darkly and stared at his beloved with his lust auburn's eyes.

He then went outside before Zero could say a word to him. Before that, he gently closed the bathroom door giving Zero his own privacy even though he loved to be there also. Zero trembled even more at the threat. Why all this happened to him? Now, he was completely on Kaname's mercy. He was not a toy. How could he treat him like this? He hated it so much. Tears kept on falling down, trailing along his pale cheeks. He didn't know what to say anymore. Kaname just won't listen to whatever he was saying at all. It was utterly worthless already.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…" Zero kept on muttering those three words when Kaname already out of his sight.

Afraid of disobeying Kaname, he had no choice but to do whatever Kaname want him to do for now. Slowly, he got up, winced at the pain emitted from his lower back and went inside the bathtub in front of him. As he tried to sit down, Zero whimpered in pain. It hurts so much. Shaking slightly, he opened the tap, filling the bathtub with warm water and found himself relaxing after what happened just now. As he tried to forget what happened yesterday, his mind won't let it happen. Instead, he kept on remembering how Kaname's touch felt on all over his body. How Kaname's warm hand trailed along his chest and touched him at the place no one ever touch him. What happened to him? Why somehow deep in his heart, he wanted more of Kaname's touch even though he really hated this guy so much. Hate? Why the 'hate' word seemed so foreign at his tongue? That didn't sound so right at all. Confused at his feeling, he chose to ignore it and started to clean himself thoroughly.

While he washed his body, he could see every bite marks left by Kaname all over his body. It was everywhere. When he began to brush off the dried blood on his thigh, he could see this one handprint on his left thigh close to his limp length and its bruised deeply dark already, the evidence of Kaname's tight grip. Zero had to hold his fear as he remembered the way its felt when Kaname took him quite brutally. How he was going to hide this obvious evident when he meets his best friend tomorrow? Called the police? That's insane. Even one of the police tried to have their own way with him before. Sighing in defeat, he carefully got up once he finished taking a bath and got out from the bathtub. Limping in pain, Zero made his way toward the wardrobe next to the sink and took out a simple white t-shirt and long baggy pants. Only that the t-shirt was too big for him. Zero had no choice but to wear it.

'_At least, his clothes are normal from his personality'_ thought Zero grumpily.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_Outside the bathroom…_

Meanwhile outside the bathroom, Kaname was waiting impatiently for Zero to come out from there. Feeling really bored and don't have any idea what to do, he made his way toward the bed and laid himself at where Zero previously occupied. Burying his face against the pillow, he could smell his beloved sweet scent on it and nuzzled even more toward the pillow. All he ever wanted is for Zero to be his. How he wished he could see his beloved face every morning whenever he wakes up, together with him, snuggling closer together. He really wished that will happen sooner than expected but he knew it was impossible since Zero already hated him. Zero hated him for doing those horrible things to his beloved but for Kaname, he didn't even regret all his doing.

Hearing the bathroom door was open, Kaname quickly turned his face to the other side so he could see Zero. Zero looked so adorably irresistible fresh wearing his clothes. Since his t-shirt was a bit too big for his beloved, it revealed off his sickly pale skin of his left shoulder and he could see clearly his marks on Zero's neck. He licked his lips seeing this temptation in front of him. Zero shuddered a bit when his amethyst eyes caught Kaname's lustful eyes.

"Come here now" demanded Kaname and patted the place next to him.

Zero trembled in fear but he had no choice but to do as he told. Slowly, he approached Kaname and stopped when he was in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to go even closer than this. Sensing Zero wasn't going to move, he shot a glare. His eyes darkened with anger when he sensed Zero scared of him. Growling slightly, he harshly grabbed Zero's right hand and threw him on the bed with him straddling on top of his beloved. Zero arched in pain as his lower back hit the bed roughly. He still isn't healed completely and yet, Kaname treated him like this.

"Kaname, let me go! Please let me go!" whimpered Zero in tears as he struggled weakly against Kaname. His body still hurting from before and that's the reason of why he couldn't fight against Kaname.

"Zero, I won't hurt you for now. Please trust me at this moment" whispered Kaname huskily and nuzzled his face against Zero's jaw line savoring Zero's sweet and addictive scent.

When he felt Zero isn't struggling anymore, Kaname sighed in relief. Gently, he pulled back until he was face to face with his beloved's crying face. Zero cried silently. His beloved looked really beautiful crying like that. _His beautiful angel_. Kaname let his hand caressed Zero's pale face lovingly. Kaname knew he already went overboard but whose fault he became like this? It's this pale beauty underneath him that made him like this. From the first moment he laid his eyes at Zero, he was already attracted to him. As time goes by, this attraction became a bit more intense. He needed to claim what's his and all he knew that Zero is his from the beginning. Zero just let it happened. He couldn't fight anymore.

"You made me like this. It's your entire fault I'm like this, Zero. Now, I can't even control myself when I'm with you. I'm starting to lose my mind, you know" whispered Kaname close to his ear which made Zero shivered in fear. His thumb finger on his left hand gently trailed along Zero's plump lips. He wanted to kiss those kissable lips of his beloved over and over again.

"Make sure no one, NO ONE touches you again or else worst will happen to you than before. Also, same goes to that person. I'll not hold back when it happens again" threatened Kaname barely whisper. He knew he's being unfair but he couldn't help it.

"No…. why me…."

"Because I Love you"

With that, Kaname smashed their lips together.

- To Be Continued-

_Etto…. Hope you guys like it…. ._

_Wuahhh!~ It really scary… it's really makes me wanna stop continuing this story…. Because I'm kinda making this story really sadist and angst…. Poor Zero….._

_Thank you for reading this chapter! :D_

_Lastly, _

_Pretty Please Review! :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Here is Rewrite chapter eight. As usual, sorry again for all mistakes in here and just please ignore it, thank you.**_

_**Anyway, thank you all for reading and leaving review for this story! :D **_

_**Also, for the ones who added this story to their favourite and alert lists, thank you! :D**_

_**Title: You Are Mine Forever**_

_**Rating:**_ _M_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname X Zero, one-sided Zero X Kain._

_**Warning:**_ _OOC, UNBETA-ED._

_**Summary:**_ _Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname?_

_*~* KZ *~*_

Here We Go!

**Chapter 8**

_In Kaname's bedroom…._

Feeling the soft lips on his, Kaname allowed his wet tongue out and licked Zero's plump lips, asking for invitation. Zero gasped when this person above him did that which making it easier for Kaname to shove his tongue inside his beloved warm cavern. He craved to taste this sensation so much and the heat inside almost drove him insane. This extraordinary sweetness had fully become his infatuation that no one was allowed to taste except for him. His skillful tongue swirled inside Zero's hot cavern, tasting everything he could find inside.

_I want more of you_

_Let me know everything about you_

_Let me be inside your pure heart_

Zero tried to resist Kaname's wet tongue from entering his mouth but in the end, he only whimpered. As much as he wanted to stop Kaname, he failed completely. His own body won't even listen to him and started to react badly against his will. Zero moaned when Kaname's skillful tongue started to move inside. Subconsciously between their kiss, Zero began to respond hesitantly.

'_Give up now, Zero. It's useless now because you already mine' _thought Kaname wickedly in his mind.

Kaname couldn't get enough of the taste of his beloved. He wanted more; more than this kiss. Letting his self- control unleashed a little, Kaname let his right hand roamed over Zero's clothed chest and stopped at one of Zero's now hard buds. He pulled back a little and stared at his beloved face while his right hand began to play with his small target making Zero whimpered breathlessly at his touch. Auburn eyes clouded with lust when he observed the beauty underneath him; panting slightly at his ministration and amethyst eyes filled with tears.

"Ka-Kaname" Zero whimpered his name when the person above him began to rub in circle at one of his hard buds. Kaname then leaned lower and put his mouth at Zero's other buds and began to suck it. He swirled his tongue around his target and bit it teasingly. Zero for once moaned loudly, arching his hips forward.

Zero whimpered in pleasure. He didn't even know why he wanted more of Kaname's touch. He thought that after Kaname had raped him, he will become really terrified of him but what is this? All he knew is that he wanted Kaname. He didn't care of what just happened before. He desired the guy named Kuran Kaname right now and craved of his skillful touch. He must be an idiot thinking like that of his rapist. But, he knew that deep inside him, he was still feeling so scared of this person.

"Zero, are you alright?" panted Kaname once he detached himself from his own ministration against his target and let go of Zero's both hand.

He looked upward only to find Zero trying to cover his face from him with his both hands. Gently, Kaname removed Zero's both hands away from his face. Zero's amethyst eyes overflowing with lust and tears and panting a little. Not only that, he could feel Zero's now hardened member poking against his hard one. If he didn't have self- control right now, he will take Zero right here and now. But, seeing Zero was still in pain, Kaname had to restrain himself from doing so. He needed to get out of right away or else. He immediately got up and left the bed, standing in front of Zero. His auburn eyes looked somewhere else as if trying to calm himself before looking back at his beloved.

"No! Don't look at me!" yelled Zero, feeling embarrassed and quickly grabbed a blanket to cover his whole body. He felt so ashamed of himself when he saw his awakened erection below. Kaname must have felt it when he was above him.

Kaname smiled at the adorableness in front of him and found himself once again on top of his beloved. Zero stiffened a little when Kaname straddled him again and tightened his hold on the blanket. Kaname slowly pulled down the blanket till he was face to face with his beloved blushing face. Zero immediately closed his both eyes in fear when Kaname leaned down. Single tears came out which made Kaname chuckle a little. He then licked the tears away not knowing that his action just now made Zero remember again what he was doing to him at the classroom before but not in the bad way.

Zero whimpered when Kaname licked his tears from his face. He remembered exactly what Kaname's tongue did to him and his body yesterday. It was too much for him to handle on his own. How it felt when Kaname took his hard member into his mouth, the way Kaname's tongue doing his job against his body. It was too much pleasure for a virgin like him. It was warm and addictive. Kaname do know how to make him beg for more, not that Zero will admit it out loud.

No, he should stop thinking like that! This guy just raped him and now, he was craving for him? But, he needed it. No, he wanted this.

"I want to go home" murmured Zero in his small voice, still closing his eyes.

Kaname just nodded his head and nuzzled his face against Zero's neck where his mark was. He enjoyed his beloved sweet and addictive scent. This scent that drove him to his insanity and now it was his only. He felt Zero shiver a bit when he kissed the bite mark on his beloved neck and somehow, he liked it. Kaname then got up and made his way toward the door and opened it. Before he went outside, he looked back and showed his best smirk at Zero.

"I'll take you home but before that, you need to eat first since you haven't eaten anything at all since yesterday. I won't apologize for what I did to you because I will do more of it" Kaname smirked darkly and left Zero alone after that.

A stunned Zero was left all alone. Hearing that from Kaname really made him so pissed off and was scared a little bit. He was scared not because Kaname will rape him again but he was afraid that he will enjoy everything Kaname did to him when it's happen again. He blushed deeply red when he heard his stomach growling a bit. Sighing, He got up slowly and clutched the bed sheet tightly trying to ignore the pain emitted from his lower back. He sighed in relief one he left the bed and made his way toward the door limping. Once he was outside, he groaned in irritation when he realized that he needed to go downstairs to get to the kitchen. Using wall as his supporter, he carefully went downstairs and each step he took gives out the pain from his lower back.

'_Damn it! I hate this stairs!'_ Zero cursed in his mind.

Once he reached the final stairs, he sighed in relief. He was about to made his way toward the kitchen which he didn't know where, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist preventing him to move any further. Wet kisses trailed along from his earlobe down to his exposed shoulder. He quickly turned around only to find Kaname with his amused smile on his face.

"Better be careful. You're still hurting down there" whispered Kaname huskily into his left ear and nibbled it teasingly.

"I'm not hu-hurting" stuttered Zero denying everything Kaname said just now. He started to struggle against Kaname's embrace. By doing that, Kaname tightened even more his hold around his beloved's waist.

"Are you sure? Want me to check it out for you? I'm really good at healing this kind of pain. I'll make sure that you won't feel a thing except for _**pleasure**_" murmured Kaname at the last word seductively.

"No!" yelled Zero and with little strength, he pushed Kaname away from him. He knew what Kaname was saying just now. Hearing that from Kaname made him blush deeply red.

'_Such an adorable sight…'_ thought Kaname and just stood there, enjoying the sight in front of him.

"And, why not? Tell me then" asked Kaname. He slowly took each step forward until he cornered Zero against the wall. He just couldn't bring himself to stop teasing his Zero especially at this moment.

"Be-because it will hurt even more!" blurted out Zero before he could stop himself. Why did he have to say that? Kaname would be misunderstood at what he was saying just now. He quickly turned his face to other direction trying to hide his blushing face away from Kaname.

'_Why do I have to say stuff like that? Kaname will think that I like what he was doing to me! His amazing hand, his skillful mouth, his- what? No! I hate it! Hate it, hate it, hate it, hate, hate, like, like, like- AHH! NO!'_ Zero thought in his mind. He shook his head off so many times trying to erase whatever he was thinking just now. Kaname saw that and quickly place his both hand on each side of his beloved's head.

"Zero, are you alright?" concerned Kaname.

"Huh? What?" asked Zero back completely had no idea what was going on just now.

"Nothing, now you need to eat first before we go" Kaname sighed and stepped back a bit and picked up Zero in bridal style and went to the kitchen, ignoring the small protests from the light burden in his arms.

_**Finally arrived in the kitchen…..**_

Zero widened his eyes when Kaname carried him like a newlyweds. He is a guy but being treated like he was a fragile made him blush so hard. The next thing he knew, he was already in the kitchen and being gently put down on a classical wooden chair by Kaname. He observed the kitchen surrounding and felt amazed by it. For someone who was living in this mansion, this kitchen looked pretty normal to him. But, one thing he just noticed, did Kaname live alone here? He could feel loneliness in this place. It made him sighed a bit and looked back at Kaname.

"Thank you" mumbled Zero hesitantly.

Kaname just smiled and took out two pieces of egg sandwiches from the oven and placed it on the table in front of Zero. He then took a seat next to Zero. This gentleness enough made Zero felt something warm deep inside his heart. He didn't know what but he somehow liked this feeling.

"Eat it now before it gets cold" urged Kaname and brought one of the sandwiches to Zero's right hand.

Timidly, he took a bite and started chewing it slowly. His amethyst eyes never left the sandwich in his hand. It tasted so good actually. Completely ignoring the person next to him, Zero kept on eating the sandwich in his hand, blessing its deliciousness till it finished. He was about to grab another one when Kaname asked him.

"So how was it?" asked Kaname eagerly. This is the first time he ever made food to someone else since his baby sister; Yuki was the one in charge with the cooking here. _Or destroying…_

"It was delicious" Zero answered shyly.

Once the last piece of sandwiches in his hand, he went back to eat. He fully ignored Kaname who was grinning like crazy next to him. _Why he was so happy by that? Such a weird guy he is._ Once he finished the last piece, he licked his lips slowly. Unfortunately, his action didn't go unnoticed by Kaname. His auburn eyes followed every movement of Zero's red tongue. It was so sinfully alluring and sexy. It made him arouse and his eyes darkened with lust. He needed to control himself for now.

'_Think of something else…' _thought Kaname and took a deep breath.

Kaname tried to look somewhere else other than the _teasing_ sight next to him before Zero noticed him staring like he wanted to ravish him. Well, he was going to do that for sure but immediately got up and went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of chocolate milk from the inside. He then poured it into the glass and handed it to his beloved. Zero obediently took the glass from Kaname's hand.

"Chocolate Milk. That's all I have for now. I will wait outside" Kaname explained and rushed outside after that leaving Zero alone in the kitchen.

"What happen to him just now?" Zero thought out loud once Kaname was out of his sight. Instead, he just shrugged it off and drank it. Once he was done, Zero cleaned things up while trying to ignore every pain he felt from his every move. He then went outside limping to where Kaname is once he is finished cleaning everything up.

"Kaname" called Zero.

_**Outside the mansion….**_

Meanwhile, Kaname tried to calm himself down. He was almost about to do '_naughty'_ things to Zero who was eating in the kitchen just now. He almost molested someone who was eating his breakfast just now! His perverted mind already told him to do that but he managed to ignore it. Thank goodness, he left the place before he could do that. Why didn't Zero realize that everything he did can make him lose control of himself?

'What if I use whipped cream at Zero. It will absolutely delicious. Not again, STOP these perverted thinking right now!' screamed Kaname in his mind and blushed slightly at his _wild_ imagination.

"Kaname..." A soft voice called him shook him off from his wild thought and turned around. His beloved Zero was staring at him with his beautiful amethyst eyes.

'_My Zero, mine only' _chanted Kaname in his mind repeatedly, _possessively._

"Can we go now? I need to pack everything for tomorrow" mumbled Zero. He fidgeted a little when Kaname kept on staring him like that.

"Let's go now, Zero" replied Kaname and smiled a little.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_Arrived at Zero's apartment…._

Once they arrived at Zero's place, both of them just sat quietly inside Kaname's car as if waiting for either of them to make a move. Zero decided to get out when he felt something bad or good is going to happen soon. He was about to reach the handle when suddenly a hand gripped his front clothes backward only to find Kaname's lips on his. It was only a brief kiss but it was filled with sweetness and love. Kaname slowly withdrew and let out a small smile before he let go of Zero.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning so don't be late. Now, go before I made up my mind to harass you here" Kaname smirked playfully.

Knowing that Kaname _will _do that, Zero quickly got out, ignoring the pain and dashed inside the house without looking back. Kaname let out an amused smile and left the place once Zero was already inside. Luckily for Zero, the front door wasn't locked. As he entered the house, he went to the kitchen and noticed a small note glued at the refrigerator. He realized that it was from his beloved mother.

_Zero-chan,_

_Mama be back after a week so don't you dare do anything dangerous or else….:D_

_Love,_

_Shizuka_

Smiling slightly, he just shook his head thinking about his childish mother of his. His beloved mother always went off without telling him anything except leaving notes but without writing her destination. That's why he always home alone. But, his mother always took care of him so for the time being, he will just let it be. Sighing, he went to his room and closed the door without locking it. He laid himself on his bed carefully and buried his face against his pillow. Touching his lips, he remembered what happen just now.

Zero could feel his body responding to Kaname's every touch. When Kaname kissed him just now, there was a feeling inside him, telling him to deepen the kiss but he chose to ignore it. Flame of desire inside his body awakened when Kaname kissed him like that. His pulse beat faster than usual and shivered slightly thinking of that. Now, he was craving for more.

_This can't be happening to me….._

_He desired Kaname…._

_Craving more of his touch…._

Zero then drifted off to sleep while thinking that not noticing that he forgot to locked the front door of his house.

**-To Be Continued-**

_**Hope you guys like it! Sorry again for all mistakes in here and just ignore it, thank you! :D**_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter!**_

_**Lastly,**_

_**Pretty Please Review! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Finally Rewrite Chapter nine. Sorry for all mistakes in here and just please ignore it since I already know that. Thank you. I did change some part in here but the plot still the same! :D**_

_**Here We Go! XD**_

_**Title: You Are Mine Forever**_

_**Rating:**_ _M_

_**Pairing: **__Kaname X Zero, one-sided Zero X Kain._

_**Warning:**_ _OOC, UNBETA-ED._

_**Summary:**_ _Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname?_

_*~* KZ *~*_

**Chapter 9:**

_-Next Morning-_

_At Zero's bedroom….._

'_It's warm here'_ Zero thought in his sleep and stirred a bit.

Sensing the warmth next to him, he snuggled slowly to it. Half awake, he felt an arm slowly wrapped around his slim waist and brought him even closer and planted a soft kiss on his bare shoulder since he always slept wearing only his boxer. And when he thought it was finally over, he felt someone trailed wet kisses along his next to his bare chest. Zero shivered when the nape of his neck had been licked by this person. But, the heat radiated from this person above him made him relax a bit. As if he was being protected by this person, he just let it be. However, as he heard a chuckle from this person, he stiffened in his sleep.

"Wh-who?" mumbled Zero hoarsely. He drowsily opened his eyes only to meet with Kaname's amused face so close to him.

"Morning, Zero" Kaname whispered next to his ear.

"Morni- WHAT?" Zero yelled.

He was beyond surprised and started to struggle against Kaname's warm embrace. Too bad for him, this person was stronger than him. In the end, Zero ended up being straddle by Kaname _again_ and his both hands were trapped above his head with a firm grip. A playful smirk appeared on Kaname's attractive face.

"Good morning to you too, Zero." he said with amusement on his face after seeing the adorable face of his beloved underneath him.

Using his thumb, he caressed Zero's lower lips gently as while trying to control his urge to taste those lips. For once, Zero felt so angry at Kaname for waking him up so early in the morning and for being treated like so called princess. He bit Kaname's finger harshly earning a small hiss from the male above him, making Kaname to pull back his finger from his beloved's mouth. Zero smiled when he thought that he had already won _the game _but instead, what he saw above him right now made him blush triple red than usual. Kaname had licked his bitten finger seductively and put it inside his mouth, sucking it loudly for Zero to hear it. A small moan blurted out from Kaname's mouth once he retrieved his finger back outside.

"Hmm, sweet but I want more" Kaname licked his lower lips as he said that.

"Huh? What more?" asked Zero confusedly.

"This….." with that, Kaname closed their distance with a kiss.

At first, it was only a gentle kiss and he could feel his beloved really enjoyed it but as the time goes by, Kaname deepened their kiss which made Zero struggle a bit. Using his both hands, Zero tried to push him away but instead, Kaname gripped at the back of his head and pulled him forward, deepening their kiss once more. He gasped in pain when Kaname bit his lower lips and forced his tongue inside his warm cavern, greedily tasting everything inside.

Groan escaped from Zero's mouth, making Kaname smirked between their kiss. '_Cute...'_

"Kana- Nghh" This was Zero's only response.

Wanting more of his beloved's cute response, Kaname tangled their tongue together and twirled it passionately between their kiss. Zero shuddered the sudden _intrusion_ and started to kiss back. Their tongue fought for its dominance which in the end, Kaname won. The brunette growled with pleasure when Zero started to respond back and deepened their kisses once again.

'_So, Zero is a fast learner. I think I can teach him more that he could think of.' _Kaname thought darkly.

Satisfied, Kaname then released Zero's both hand slowly and as the result, Zero immediately wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Kaname happily let it happened and returned the kiss even more demanding with possessiveness. Heck, he wanted to do more but Kaname knew he can't. Feeling very disappointed, he pulled back and both of them were panting hard. Looking at the person underneath him, he startlingly mesmerized with the appealing sight beneath him. His beloved Zero looked so gorgeous with his half-lidded eyes, panting slightly of air and a hint of red on both of his cheeks. His luscious and kissable lips made Kaname wanted to taste its softness again.

"I'll wait for you outside. Now, hurry up and go take a bath right now or else, you won't be able to walk for a week." Kaname warned him quite playfully.

Kaname smirked darkly and lazily left the bedside after he kissed Zero forehead lovingly. Knowing that Zero felt uncomfortable by his presence, he backed off and went outside, locking the door softly so his beloved could have his very own privacy. Once Kaname was out of his sight, Zero let out a relief sigh and touched his bruise lips gently, blushing deeply red when she thought about what had happened just now.

'_No, I kiss back. This must be a dream! But it's so irresistible and I never thought I might want more- No! Stop thinking that!' _Zero thought embarrassedly.

That perverted Kaname bastard made him think this way and it was his entire fault! Zero then remembered that today they were going to Kaito's villa and somehow he was abit relieved and disappointed as well that Kaname won't be able to do anything _funny_ in front of them, Little does he know, there was no way Kaname will be able to keep his hands away from him.

Enough with his thought, Zero carefully got up from his bed since his lower back was still sore but better than yesterday. Lucky for him, Zero had packed his things last night. Not wanting to hear his dear best friend's lecture of being late _again,_ Zero immediately took his bath and once he is done and getting dressed, he took his bag pack. Limping, he made his way to the kitchen. Since yesterday, he had never gotten the chance to eat anything due to his body soreness and went straight to sleep once he arrived home. Zero took a piece of bread and ate it on his way outside to meet with Kaname who was waiting for him inside his car.

_*~* KZ *~*_

While waiting for his beloved, Kaname couldn't shake off his feelings that something bad is going to happen soon once they had arrived at the villa but he tried to fully ignore it, trying to think of something else. Instead, he took out his phone from his pocket to call his baby sister, Yuki. She answered Kaname's call after one ring.

"Kana nii-chan, it's been such a great pleasure for you to call me this early in the morning. Having some trouble with your gorgeous uke?" His sister teased him straight away after Yuki answered his call. As a reply, Kaname laughed at Yuki's cheerful behaviour.

"Not me but Zero- Anyway, I'll be on vacation with Zero and his friends for a week. So, what I'm trying to say is that I'll leave the house in your care and NO, don't bring that stupid boyfriend of yours to sleep over, understand?" Kaname warned his baby sister knowing that she will bring his idiotic boyfriend, Aidou Hanabusa to sleep over at their house.

"But Kana nii-chan, pretty please?" Kaname knew that Yuki was using her puppy mode for him to give in.

"No!" If Yuki was talking to him face to face right now, he will for sure give in and let her do whatever she wanted. Since she knew he can't win against her puppy mode, he guessed luck was on his side for now.

"Fine. Oh! By the way, don't get too harsh toward my soon to be brother in law or else. Bye! Have fun!" Yuki warned her brother before she ended the call.

"Don't get too harsh huh. Sorry but I can't promise you that" Kaname smirked darkly after the call had been disconnected and put back his phone into his pocket. He licked his lips seductively when he spotted Zero coming out from his house looking so deliciously fresh with his messy and wet silver hair.

_*~* KZ *~*_

'_That's weird. Why is Kaname looking at me like that?' _Zero thought innocently.

Instead, Zero just brushed it off thinking it was nothing at all. He then made his way to the car and got inside, still feeling uncomfortable when Kaname keep on staring at him like that. As he chose to ignore it, Zero looked outside the window.

"Can we go now?" Zero mumbled with his small voice, still looking outside. He still didn't want to look directly into Kaname's eyes. An amused chuckle coming out from Kaname made Zero blushed deeply red with unknown reasons.

"Right." Kaname replied amusedly.

"Hurry up, damn it!" Kaname just smiled at his beloved sudden outburst before he started the engine and drove off to their destination.

Once they had arrived at Kaito's villa, Kaname get out from the car followed by Zero next. Before Zero could get away from Kaname's sight, a pair of arms suddenly captured his slim waist from behind. Kaname placed a kiss on his forehead and tightened his embrace in a possessive manner completely ignoring Zero's light struggle.

"Remember, do not let anyone other than me touching you understand?" Kaname warned his beloved, whispering into Zero's ear menacingly.

"Wha-what?" stuttered Zero with fear. In fact, he couldn't even move an inch at all knowing that Kaname never let him go from his tight grip on his waist.

"If I see someone touching you, I will have to punish you for letting it to happen. Am I making myself clear?" Kaname asked once again still not letting Zero go.

"Fi-fine" Zero stammered with fright. Satisfied with his beloved's answer, Kaname released him. He smirked with satisfaction when he saw Zero paled with his warning just now. For sure, he will do anything to make Zero as his _forever_.

He took out his suitcase and grabbed Zero's bag pack so he could carry it with him. Zero just watched Kaname carrying his things before he followed Kaname not too close from behind.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Little did they realized, both of them didn't notice that someone had been following both of them from Zero's house until they arrived to this villa. Stalking both of them quietly or stalking the silver haired boy to be specific.

His dark eyes filled with jealously and hatred when he remembered the intimate moments between those two just now.

_Stay away from him!_

_He's mine!_

_Don't touch him with that filthy hand of yours!_

_I'm coming for you soon, my Zero..._

**-To Be Continued-**

_**Hahahaha, who's this crazy stalker? Can you guys guess who is it? Hehehehe XD**_

_**No BAD review please!**_

_**And lastly…**_

_**Pretty Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ _Finally an update! Sorry for the wait. I rewrite all chapter in this fic so please read back from chapter one since I did add something! :D Also, when I state 'REWRITE' on each chapter, that doesn't mean that I fixed all the mistakes there, so if it still really hard for you to read it, then just click the 'X' button ASAP, I'm not forcing you to read it, Thank you._

_Here's new chapter! I'm sorry for late update on this one, too many distractions at my place, assignments, paintings, tweeting? etc. XP_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Anyway, thank you for reviewing, adding this story of favourite lists and alerts! XD_

_**Title**__: You Are Mine Forever_

_**Summary**__:_ _Zero is heartbroken because he's in love with his best friend's lover. What will happen when he meets Kaname?_

_**Warning**__: Stalker revealed, a bit of smut?, OOC, __**UNBETA-ED.**_

_*~* KZ *~*_

_Chapter 10_

Once they inside the villa, both of them were welcomed by one of the maids and been escorted to the main hall where Kaito is waiting for them. As they arrived there, Kaito was about to moved forward to hug his best friend but stopped when he noticed Kaname's fierce glare on him. His glare ended up making Kaito trembled a bit. Kaname went to Zero's side and wrapped one of his arms around Zero's slim waist possessively. Zero stiffened in fear and paled a bit when Kaname did that. _The worse had yet to come._ Kaname had to hold his smirk when he sensed this Kaito guy's discomfort. Amused, he showed off his famous fake smile, still holding Zero tightly on the waist. He didn't give a damn if both of them were best friend. The only thing in his mind is Zero was his and no one are allowed to have him, touch him with an exception only him.

"Okay, since you two is here already, why don't you two go to your room first? Is it okay if I place you two in one room? Actually, I already invite a few people if you don't mind." said Kaito while trying hard to ignore Kaname's glare at him and with that creepy smile of his.

"What? But Kaito, he can't be in the same room as me! You have to do some-" Zero stopped his protest when he felt the sudden tightness on his waist where Kaname's arm embraced him. That's a bit weird for Kaito right at that moment. Did Kaname just threaten Zero through that sudden gesture?

"Are you two in relationship?" blurted out Kaito curiously.

"What do you think?" replied Kaname coldly. Kaname tightened his grip as Zero started to struggle a bit.

Seeing that awkward sight in front of him, Kaito frowned a bit. It didn't seem that both of them are in the relationship. It was more like a force one. From what he observed, Kaname seemed so overprotective toward Zero. No, overprotective wasn't the right word to portray Kaname's personality but possessive is the right one. From the first moment he met Kaname, something told him that this Kaname guy isn't someone he should be taken so lightly. Observing those two, he noticed something. Is that a bite mark at Zero's neck? That can't be. They don't even look like a lover, more like the forced one. Quickly, Kaito averted his eyes to the other side knowing that he is being stared using that murderous glare. He needed to get out from this room right away.

"I guess I have to go now, you can choose your own room over there" said Kaito suddenly. Excusing himself, Kaito quickly got out from this tense atmosphere to find his lover.

Zero didn't know what to do now once Kaito was out of his sight. Crying wasn't the easiest way to solve the problem right now. As Kaname buried his face against his neck and kissed it briefly, Zero shuddered a bit. He knew this man behind him had rape him but with this sweet affection of his made Zero craving for more though he won't admit it so easily. However, he was still terrified of this man. Why? Because he knew that he will never be able get away from Kaname's sight from the first time they met. He could felt his whole body trembling in fear thinking of what will happen now.

Smiling darkly, Kaname let go of his beloved slowly which earned a shudder from Zero. He then placed himself in front of Zero. He was beyond happy when Kaito told them that both of them will be sleeping in the same room but when Zero refused, a spark of anger appeared from nowhere. As if he was going to let it happen. Kaname smirked in amusement when he saw his beloved amethyst eyes filled with tears that refused to fall down. So, Zero was still scared of him. Lifting his right hand, Kaname brushed off Zero's hair gently before he said anything.

"You're not trying to escape from me, aren't you?" whispered Kaname huskily close to his ear. Zero almost choked out a sob when he realized that they still in the main hall.

"N-no, I'm n-not" stuttered Zero answering Kaname's obvious question. He stunned a bit when Kaname placed a brief kiss on his lips.

"Like my kiss? Want more?" Kaname teased, when he noticed Zero stunned toward his kiss.

Hearing that, Zero blushed deeply red. '_That bastard, I hate him!' _ Zero thought furiously. He began to struggle when he felt an arm snaked around his waist, bringing him closer to Kaname. Luckily for them, no one was there to witness this _endearing_ moment between them. Why all this had been happening to him, Zero didn't want to know. As for Kaname, he tightened his embrace more until Zero gave up his struggle. Now, they will have more time alone before the school holiday ends and Kaname will make sure that Zero will completely become his in the end of holiday. Zero's feeling, that's what he wants. Both of them broke their embrace or to be precisely, Zero was the one to push Kaname away when they heard someone or more than three people coming at their way.

Two brunettes with the same height and one blonde- haired guy same age as both of them made their appearances in front of them. This blonde-haired guy with cheerful personality made both of them relax a bit. However, one of the brunettes looked so bored but kept on staring the blonde haired guy in front of him. He looked like Kaname, only the older version of him. Zero averted his eyes to another brunette and automatically let out a friendly smile. It was his ex-sempai from his school, Touga Yagari. Touga always helped him before and felt really grateful at his sempai till now. Still remembering Kaname's threat, Zero just stood next Kaname and averted his eyes to the previous sight again, smiled slightly.

"Hai, I'm Ichijou Takuma, nice to meet you two!" grinned the blonde-haired guy to both of them. Takuma stood exactly in front of Zero not noticing Kaname's glare at him.

He almost tripped when he walked toward both of them; the older version of Kaname followed him behind. Once they were in front of them, Takuma smiled mischievously waiting for both of them to introduce themselves. The brunette just stood next to Takuma boredly.

"I'm Kuran Rido, just ignore me" shrugged as the brunette introduced himself with his boring face which earned a smack on his head by Takuma.

"Hello dear cousin, what exactly are you doing here?" smirked Kaname and placed his right arm around Zero's shoulder. Zero felt so curious with that statement. Kuran Rido is Kaname's cousin? More like his big brother with that face.

"Whatever Kaname, just leave me alone. Takuma, let's go find our room now" sighed Rido and snaked his arms around Takuma's waist, dragging him outside. Takuma just blinked innocently.

"Wait Rido, I don't even get to know their name yet! You idiot, let me go this instant! Mou!" whined Takuma as he was being dragged by Rido outside leaving Touga Yagari all alone with Kaname and Zero.

"What just happened just now?" asked Zero, blinking curiously while staring at the place where Takuma and Rido previously stood. That action was adorably cute for Kaname. Hearing that question, Kaname just smiled.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_**On the other side….**_

Touga Yagari only observed silently of what happened just now. However, his centre of attention was the silver haired guy in front of him. He had grown so beautifully. His angel was finally here. It had been four years since he last saw him. That pale skin of his, amethyst eyes that haunted his dream every night was finally standing in front of him. But, who is this bastard guy standing next to Zero? That guy filthy hand was on Zero's shoulder. Watching those disgusting sight really made him jealous.

_How dare he touch his precious? Back Off!_

When he saw both of them embracing with each other outside just now made him boiled with anger. That sickening sight almost made him want to puke. He wanted to kill something or someone to be precise. For how long he wanted to claim his precious right away after seeing Zero for all these years. Instead, his eye sight was greeted by that. For him, Zero was too pure to be touched by that bastard. He had known Zero before that bastard came. He was supposed to be the one at Zero's side, owning him just like everyone tried before but they failed. Little that Touga know that Kaname already owned his precious to the point of Zero will never forget it for the rest of his life.

He almost let out a jealous growl when Zero looked his way. That eyes again. Instead, Touga gave a small smile to him. He kept on staring at Zero with lust in his eyes but that didn't go unnoticed by Kaname. Touga observed as Kaname tightened his grip on his precious' shoulder when he noticed the way Touga stare toward his Zero. How dare he? '_Find someone else! Zero is mine!'_ warned Kaname possessively through his glare. Zero looked up at Kaname confused. What's with this sudden changing attitude? But Touga knew exactly what really going on.

"Zero, it's been a while, isn't it? How's your study going?" asked Touga gently, trying to get Zero's precious attention. Zero averted his eyes to his sempai once again.

"It's fine though. What are you doing here, sempai?" asked Zero with curiosity.

"Akatsuki invited me here. Since I got nothing to do for now so I've decided to come here" replied Touga half lied but the real answer of that question was left unanswered. '_Because Akatsuki told me you will be here, __**my precious**__'_ answered Touga in his mind.

Touga's dark eyes filled with want and lust; travelled all over Zero's body and it seemed that Zero was still oblivious of what really happened here. Zero really did grown so beautifully and a bit feminine. His dark eyes trailed from Zero's moist lips to his neck and gritted his teeth in anger when he clearly saw those bite marks on it. Kaname's going to regret ever touching what's his from the first place but there's no way Touga going to let Zero go.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Kaname had to restrain himself from punching this guy in front of him. Only he was the only one who is allowed to look at Zero like that and this guy already looking for misery. He didn't care who this guy is. But still, he got most of the advantage of Zero here so he tried to calm himself down. Almost possessively, Kaname strolled toward Zero and pulled him backwards. Sending his famous glare to Touga, he grabbed his beloved right hand quickly and held it tightly which made Zero wince at the pain.

"Excuse me but we need to go to our room right now, please excuse _**US **_for now" told Kaname sending a hint of threat toward the man in front of him.

"Sure" replied Touga with his eyes still staring at Zero fully ignored Kaname's threat. Seeing this stubborn attitude, Kaname growled angrily and dragged Zero with him away from this person and left the place to find their room they were going to stay.

'_That bastard has some nerve to use his filthy eyes to stare at __**MY**__ Zero!"_ thought Kaname in his mind furiously.

He stopped at this one room and opened the door. He and Zero then went inside and shoved Zero onto the king- size bed and locked the door. Eyes flashing with anger, Kaname pinned Zero against the bed by locking his beloved's both hands above the head tightly. Zero started to tremble uncontrollably once being treated like this. Eyes filled with mixed emotion especially fear. Fear of what is going to happen now. Seeing this vulnerable sight made Kaname smiled; proud that he was the only one who could make Zero like this.

"Listen to me, I don't want you to get any near to that _guy_, understand? Don't talk to him. Better yet, don't even meet with him. Is it clear?" hissed Kaname darkly. His auburn eyes showed off mysterious emotion. Zero couldn't say anything. His mind went all blank. His heartbeat was faster than usual with Kaname being so close to him. But, that statement made him cautious. Instead, he just nodded his head, frightened at Kaname's expression.

"Good then. Don't leave this room until I come back, understand?" stated Kaname. He then got up and left the room before Zero could say anything.

Once Kaname was out of his sight, Zero never moved from his position and just stared blankly at the ceiling. His mind filled with what Kaname was saying just now. He wanted full explanation of why Kaname prevent him from meeting Yagari sempai. It's not like his sempai ever done something bad at him or anything. Thinking that only made him confuse even more. Afraid to go out, he just rested himself on the bed and slowly went off to dreamland while waiting for Kaname to come back. Or not...

_*~* KZ *~*_

_**On Takuma and Rido's side…**_

Rido dragged the whining Takuma with him to find the room where they were going to stay for the whole week. Both of them have been here before so he just picked one of the rooms on his way and went inside with Takuma on the other side. Once they were inside, Rido took a sit on the bed and put Takuma on his laps, his both arms wrapped around his best friend's waist tightly. Takuma just pouted at him and snaked his arms around his neck, bringing him closer to Takuma's clothed chest and nuzzled his face against it.

If people saw both of them in that kind of position, people might think that they are lover but in reality, it wasn't the truth. Maybe just one- sided only. Yes, Rido was in love with his best friend for who knows how long. Unfortunately for him, Takuma was completely oblivious at Rido every advance. He only thought that it was just an act of kindness since both of them were best friend since high school. But, Rido was really glad that Takuma didn't realize his feeling because he was afraid of rejection and he really treasured their friendship for now.

"Stop acting so childish for once, can you?" murmured Rido against his best friend's chest.

"You're calling me a kid? I'm not!" whined Takuma childishly toward his best friend. Rido just rolled his eyes and still not letting go his hold at Takuma's waist.

"Right then, whatever. Just be careful, okay?" pleaded Rido and tightened his hold even more toward Takuma.

"Sure. Rido, what's going on?" asked Takuma worriedly. He returned Rido's embrace back. Why Rido acting like this?

"Nothing, just let me be like this for a while" murmured Rido with his soft voice.

He knew all this but what about his feeling? He really loved this person with his whole heart and it's hurt a lot. He was afraid he couldn't control his feeling anymore and did something horrible to Takuma. That's why he needed to forget this feeling he got for his best friend deep inside him. Takuma didn't have the courage to ask him what happened and just let him be. Rido must have a specific reason for acting like this. He will wait for Rido to tell him everything. He was not going to force everything out yet.

After a few moment of silent, Rido decided that it's time to let go of his best friend. He pulled back a bit. Takuma immediately got up from his laps and looked at him worriedly. Rido just smiled. He didn't want Takuma to be worry at him but his best friend's worried face just now was adorable. He had to restrain himself from kissing the person in front of him.

"I'm going take a bath first" said Rido and pecked him on his cheeks and took out his fresh clothes and went inside the bathroom.

Once Rido left, Takuma just stood there and touched his cheeks where Rido just kissed him, it tingled a bit and so soft. Rido's lips were so soft against his skin. He wondered how it felt on his lips. That thought made him blush deeply red. He just imagined his best friend kissed him on the lips.

'_He is my best friend; I shouldn't think something like that! It's only normal between us kissing like that. It's normal.'_ Thought Takuma in his mind and just shrugged it off.

What he didn't know that Rido was hurting because of these certain feeling. _**Love**_. This one word really made people going crazy over it. Like what happened between Kaname and Zero was beyond their imagination. It will only take time for Rido to become just like his cousin, soon.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_**At Kaname's side…**_

Kaname knew that Zero will completely ignore this warning from him soon. But, he couldn't help his feeling that something bad will definitely happened to his beloved soon and he hated it. Also, that Yagari guy really pissed him off so much. He will just think about it later. Right now, the most important thing he needed to do is to bring Zero some breakfast. He didn't want Zero to move around since he was still hurting down there. Mostly it was his fault but who cares anyway. He already decided that he will do more of it and by that time, Zero will fully enjoy it, begging him for more.

Once he found the kitchen, he heard something or someone to be exact moaning from the inside. Feeling slightly curious, he quietly went inside the kitchen and spotted someone's t-shirt on the floor. He then looked up only to find Kain and Kaito were making out there. Kaito's leg locked around Kain's waist and hands wrapped around his neck. Kaname could see their tongue fighting for dominance which in the end, Kain won as he pinned his lover against the wall. Moans and groans in pleasure can be heard between them. Kain's left hand fondled Kaito's hard nipple and his other hand at the back inside his lover's already loosen pants, penetrating the tight hole of his lover with his fingers from behind. Both of them didn't notice that Kaname was watching them on the other side.

Kaname just stood there watching them. Seeing that sight in front of him really made him arouse. Not wanting to see more, he faked out a cough. Both of them finally snapped out from their activities and quickly turned around only to find Kaname smirking at both of them. Kain just pretended nothing ever happened and picked up his lover's t-shirt and gave it to Kaito who was blushing deeply red. He put it on immediately covering all the bite marks on his body.

"I'm really for the interruption but Zero still hasn't eaten his breakfast yet so I was wondering if there is anything to eat here?" explained Kaname directly.

"Su-sure, I'll ask the maid to prepare it for him" stammered Kaito, blushing deeply red.

"Thank you then. You may continue what both of you were doing just now" said Kaname, a smirk appeared on his face and left the place after that.

_**At their shared room…**_

By the time he went back to his and Zero shared room, his beloved was already sleeping. Kaname smiled and took the empty side next to Zero and laid himself there. Using this moment, he observed Zero's sleeping figure lovingly. This person next to him really drove him insane. From the moment he made his move toward this beauty, he already addicted. He was an idiot for love and didn't care at all. As long as Zero was here with him, he will be fine.

Only at this time, he didn't let himself to touch his beloved. Looking at the pale beauty next to him, a tired sigh escaped from him. This was too troublesome for him. He wanted to touch Zero but he couldn't do it knowing Zero still hurting down there. His mind finally set. Leaning closer to Zero, he placed one of his arms on his beloved waist slowly and gently, afraid to woke him up. As time goes by, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**A few hours later...**_

Zero stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move but an arm tightened his hold on his waist. Who is it? He didn't know. As his amethyst took a sight of one figure sleeping next to him, he sighed in relief. It was only Kaname. He went back to his previous position and observed the person who was sleeping next to him right now. How can someone like Kaname sleeping like an innocent child right now? Soft breathing from Kaname made him relaxed a bit.

He was supposed to be afraid to Kaname right now but after seeing this sight, Zero had his urge to embrace him, to cradle his face close to him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" murmured Zero softly at the sleeping figure while observing every part of Kaname's sleeping face.

Knowing he won't be getting any answer, he just took this opportunity of stare at Kaname as much as he wanted.

**-To Be Continued-**

_**Finally it's done! Hope you guys will like it! Sorry again for all mistakes in here! XP**_

_**Seriously, I don't even know why this story ended up like this! XP**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Pretty Please Review! :D**_


End file.
